Friendship so Fragile
by Deedeedragonwolf
Summary: Set 2 years after the film, the story follows Wybie and Coraline, desperately trying to hang on to their friendship- And the Beldam isn't making things any easier. But can something like this bring the two closer...? CxW Rated T for safety!
1. Beets?

**Hey Guys! :D Deedee here, this is my first EVER fanfic, so I really hope you like it. :) Please, Please, PLEASE review! Yeah, sorry for begging, but seriously, I want to know what you guys think, and I don't really want to write something if I know you guys don't like it. So…. I don't own Coraline or any of the characters, But enough of that- onto the story! **

Damn…

Wybie cursed himself under his breath as he slumped back again a tree, a moan escaping his lips.

It had been pretty much 2 years since 'the incident' as Coraline called it, and Wybie had grown a lot, although it didn't show too much because of his slouch. He still wore the same old black fire-fighter jacket, same old dark jeans, and at a first glance, there wasn't much difference at all. But he smiled a lot more than he had before. The reason? Coraline Jones- his best friend… His only _true _friend. She had given him a chance and Wybie knew he owed her for that.

The young teen had been over almost every day since to tend to his section of her garden. It was actually coming along nicely, the colours so bright they were enough to lift anyone's moods, and passers-by often gave compliments, if not directly, then in whispers, about how amazing the place looked.

But today, Wybie felt like he was going to die. His entire section had been uprooted, and replaced with _beets_. Of all the vegetables in the world, Wybie was proud to say after visiting Mr Bobinski's house a few times, he was sick of them. And now all his hard work had been ruined by the crazed acrobat's obsession.

"Why beets anyway?" He muttered to himself. Not expecting an answer, the purr that came from the left nearly made the young boy fall over from shock. Wybie stumbled and turned to face two ice blue eyes, looking back at him with amusement. These eyes belonged to the 'feral', slim, black Cat, sly enough to be a shadow, but with a good heart, Cat had proven to be a loyal companion to both Wybie and Coraline.

"Oh… It's only you." Wybie laughed and Cat purred, slinking out of the branch of the tree and down onto Wybie's shoulder, where the creature settled, like a parrot, and gave the boy what could have easily passed as a grin. "I seriously hope Coraline sticks up for me when I complain to Mr B." The boy growled slightly, and Cat just blinked in response.

With a small stretch the boy dusted off his fire-fighter's jacket, and set off down the path towards the 'Pink Palace.' The house looked no different than the day Coraline moved in, which is why the girl had always insisted on the garden. To brighten the place up.

But, although Wybie wouldn't admit it to anyone, the thing he knew brightened up the place the most was her smile. The adventurous, bright, lovable Coraline Jones' smile.

OOO

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Coraline moaned, slamming her fist on her bedside cabinet, before fumbling about to find the alarm clock. With no success, she lifted her head ever so slightly, glaring at the table through blurred, sleepy eyes. Rubbing them to try and bring them to focus, she finally managed to locate the annoying monstrosity that insisted on awakening her from peaceful dreams.

Sitting up, she gazed around as if confused by her surrounding before she remembered. It was finally the weekend. And if the alarm was set at 8:00am, that would mean it wouldn't be long before-

"Hey! Jonesy!" Came a familiar call from outside her window, and the blue haired girl looked up out of her daze and peered out of her window. Coraline, A lot like Wybie, had stayed close to her roots, and so little had changed about her. The gloves she had bought on her first day in her new home had become worn out, but still she wore them. However, whenever she was asked why, she would give a mischievous grin and just say 'They remind me of all the reasons I _don't_ hate this place.'

No one ever really understood that though. But she didn't care. It meant something to her anyway.

There was a tap as something small rebounded of the window. "Jonesy! C'mon! Are you even awake yet?" His smooth, kind voice shouted.

Coraline rolled her eyes. "Hang on! Jeez Wyborne, you really need to learn patience!"

There was a soft huff from outside and Coraline laughed. She knew he hated being called Wyborne. 'Only my gran'ma's allowed to call me by… That name.' He would say, but like Coraline's gloves, that saying was worn with overuse, so he didn't really care anymore. Well, He _did_ but he tried (and failed) not to show it.

Getting dressed, and brushing her bird's nest of morning hair she thudded down the floorboards that groaned in response, threatening to break under even the light weight that belonged to Coraline.

"Bye Mom going out to the garden with Wybie be back soon love you!" Coraline yelled without taking any breathes between what should have been two sentences.

Mel Jones only grumbled her acknowledgement in response and gave a slight nod as her daughter passed. "Mmm… Kay… Be good…" She yawned.

It wasn't long before her husband slid past, his slippers scraping the floor boards beneath. "With all the time those two spend together, you'd think they'd be going out…" He breathed with a sly grin.

**Ok, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long, but I promise the next one will be longer! :D Like I said before, Please review, or else I won't write more, because I don't know if you like it so far or not. :) Unfortunately, I'm not telepathic! Anywho, Hope you guys like, lots of love,**

**Dee. xx**


	2. The Rose

**Why hello again! Nice to see you! Back for more, are we? :) Good to see! Anywho, I thought I might add a touch of CxW fluff to this chapter. ^_^ Not much but… Ya know. Anyway. I do NOT own Coraline. (If I did, they'd be about 3 sequels already. Lol.) Now, I think you're tired of reading my rambling, so onto chapter 2! :D**

Wybie tucked his hands away in his pockets as Coraline opened the door with a smile. "Oh H-hey, Jonesy…" Was he nervous? Yes. After all this time, Wybie still had to mind what he said around Coraline. She still had that nasty temper of hers that had haunted him for the past two years.

But he didn't care.

You see, even though he knew Coraline liked to seem tough, behind that he had seen that she was a caring girl. And Wybie admired that.

But it wasn't just that. Wybie had known Coraline a while now, and over that time, he began to realise that he cared for her so much, he felt like he would die if she wasn't here. He probably would have died without Jonesy all those years ago…

"Oh hey." Coraline's reply snapped him out of a daydream and he smiled. "It's the weekend, right? Because to be honest, if it is still magically Friday, well I don't give a damn."

Wybie laughed, and the girl half skipped, half jumped out onto the porch. "So um…Coraline… About Mr Bobinsky…" The awkward young teen began.

"Wybie, we are _never _going to that mouse circus again. I swear. So if you want to see disobedient mice running free around the apartment you can go yourself."

"Uh… W-Well, no it wasn't that, it's just… The garden…."

When he paused, Coraline's eye twitched. Then twitched again, and her face dropped. "What has that crazy loon done to _my_ precious flower patches?" She snarled, and Wybie backed down in fear.

"N-Nothing! Well… Not to your flowers…." He muttered, and Coraline raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean…?"

"Just… Come with me, and you can see for yourself." He mumbled moodily, and took a hold of Coraline's wrist lightly. He felt the girl resist at first, frightened at what she would see, but gave in at another gentle tug.

The two set off down the path together, and Wybie kept muttering something inaudible under his breath, But Coraline could easily tell whatever the crazy blue man had done, it had upset the tan teenage boy.

When they finally did reach the outskirts of the colourful skirts that lead into Coraline territory, the girl stood mouth agape at the scene before them. Wybie's section was dead. Completely dead. The only colour was coming from the partially buried beets, and Coraline felt anger blaze within her. She had GIVEN him his own section, so why had he dismantled Wybie's section?

Coraline's heart sank further when she looked at her friend. She could read all of his emotions that he was trying to hide.

_Distraught… Hurt… Irritated… Angry… _

_Depressed._

Yet why? Wybie had come over every day of course, so he had put in a lot of effort, and pain staking hours, but he looked like he was genuinely going to cry. "Wybie… Are you ok?"

Wybie looked up in shock, surprised by the rare sympathy and softness of her voice. She had rarely addressed him in that way. "H-huh? Oh… Umm… Yeah, I guess. N-no use crying over ruined garden, Eh?" He laughed half-heartedly.

Coraline blinked. "Dude… You looked like you was gonna cry. Tell me what's up." She sat down on a bench she and Wybie had built last year, when they had persevered through the cold harsh winter.

Wybie shrugged, and slowly sank into the seat beside her. "It's… It's nothing really, It's just I was gonna grow you some roses- I heard they're one of your favourite flowers." Wybie mentally kicked himself. That last part was supposed to stay in his head. And yet he had blurted it out, being distracted by her big, beautiful, brown eyes…

Another mental kick.

Coraline felt a small blush in her cheeks, though she pulled herself together and gave Wybie a gentle punch in the arm. "You're such a big softie." She laughed and smiled. "Although… Thanks. It's nice to know I can rely on someone." She gave him a brief hug and Wybie blushed furiously, trying to hide it from Coraline by looking away.

"S-so… I guess I'm gonna have to start all over again, huh?"

"I guess, but you don't need to worry about it. I don't care how long it takes, I _will _help you fix this place up, and I _will _murder Mr Bobinsky for getting you in this situation in the first place!" She grinned determinedly. Wybie couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then, we better get started. First we'll need to go down town to get some more seeds, of course." Wybie stood up and grinned. "We can take my bike. I added some sweet custom on it. I've been wanting to take it out for a spin."

"Show off." Coraline sniggered, rolling her eyes.

The engine roared angrily like an untamed beast as the two teenagers sped down into the beginning of the settlement, later that afternoon.

Wybie was right, he had customised him bike, now fake flames raced down to back. Coraline swore that they were real at first glance, and when Wybie said he had painted them on, she didn't believe him.

But now here he was, sniggering behind his skull helmet that had been worn every time he had ridden his bike for the past 3 years or so, with Coraline holding on around his waist for dear life on the back seat.

There was a pothole in the road and Coraline felt like screaming, she had lost grip and thought she was going to fall off and into the road, but she managed to grab a hold of him once more and hugged him tighter, fearing for her life. No time to even realise that she was hugging her best friend. Just stay alive… Stay alive… Stay alive…

When they did finally make it to the small florist's shop, the roar of the engine was silenced as suddenly as it had begun; there was a silence that lasted for a few seconds before Coraline realised the busy noised around her. She hadn't moved, and Wybie had flipped up his helmet to turn and look at her.

"Umm… We're here Jonesy…" He muttered quietly, as if he didn't want to awaken her from a deep sleep.

Coraline still didn't move, and for a chilling moment, Wybie thought her heart had stopped.

But then he felt a huge, long sigh of relief between his shoulder blades and he laughed. "Seriously, don't do that."

Coraline looked up, and Wybie stifled a laugh. Coraline was in a complete daze, her eyes darting dizzily from place to place.

"Murhruh…" She tried to speak, but Wybie's jacket ruined to words.

Instead of repeating what she had said, she just weakly got off Wybie's bike, her legs threatening to collapse underneath her. They felt like jelly…

Wybie jumped over and stood beside her. "Dude are you ok…?"

Coraline shot him a glare. "I'm not a dude!" She punched him in the arm and he recoiled.

"Oowww!" The boy whined, and Coraline's face softened.

"Sorry… Yeah I'm fine." Coraline had often tried to control her temper- and over the years, Wybie had become less and less her punching bag, and more and more her best friend. But that hadn't stopped her having the typical mood swings that came with being a teenage girl.

Wybie shrugged it off. " S'alright…" He mumbled, and looked up at the startlingly colourful shop. Compared to the surrounding bleak grey buildings, this one was painted a light pink, with flowers painted not only on the sign, but all over the walls and windows. Flowers were displayed at the front in assembled bouquets, all in a variety of colours. Wybie was overwhelmed- Reds, Blues, Purples, Pinks, Oranges, Almost every colour imaginable covered the area of his eyesight and he grinned.

Possibilities…

The two stood outside the shop with dozens of little packets in each of their hands, and Wybie was relieved when Coraline offered to place them in a handy little bag that she had taken. Once stored safely, they made for home, and once again, Coraline threated over every little bump in the road.

But when the two did finally arrive, Coraline suddenly felt like she didn't want to get off. She wanted to stay. The same sensation she had had at the flower shop.

"Jonesy… Jonesy, seriously, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were sleeping." Wybie nudged her, and Coraline snapped back into reality.

"Huh…? Oh, I… Um… Thanks…" She smiled, leaping off the back of Wybie's bike.

"You know… I should be thanking you. For… Ya know. Helping me with my part of the garden and stuff…" He reached into his pocket and what he pulled out nearly made Coraline's heart stop. She gasped and reached forward gently, as Wybie let his grasp on the flower go.

" 'Cause… Ya know… I heard they're one of your favourite flowers." A rose.


	3. Under the Night Sky

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been kinda busy lately, but here's chapter 3! Special thanks goes to 'Spike's number 1 pet' who actually originally brought me onto this site, and is my bestest bud, and 'WybiE's KidNapPer' for being my first loyal reviewer and just being plain awesome! Thanks guys! **

**I don't own Coraline. I wish I could. If I did, I would die from awesomeness overload. :D **

Coraline's mind hadn't wondered once since that afternoon, and now she just lay there on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

How awkward were things getting? I mean… She liked Wybie and all but, deep down inside was that a lie? Did she like him more than that…? Did she-

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a tapping at the window, and she stared up, into the eyes of Cat. He meowed, and tapped the window again with the pads of his paw.

The blue haired girl stood and shoved the window open with all her might, as the thing jammed twice before opening fully and allowing her feline friend to enter.

"Oh hey Cat… What brings you here?" She scooped him up in her arms and felt a vibration against her chest as Cat purred contently.

Taking him to her bed she sat, and the shadow figure stalked its way off her lap, stretched and looked up at her with unblinking eyes.

"What?"

_Purr… Purr… Purr…_

Coraline raised an eyebrow in question. "Do I have something on my face?"

Humour flickered across Cat's eyes briefly and then he jumped on the windowsill, beckoning her with his head. The girl hesitantly followed.

But what she saw took her breath away. Lately, Coraline had been so busy she went to bed early, to actually get a decent amount of sleep for school, but now she knew what she was missing out on.

A full moon glowed brightly, an angelic white orb in the floating magically in the contrasting shadow black sky. Little white lights twinkled, scattered about in the night sky, bunched in constellations that Coraline didn't recognise, but admired all the same. On the earth, trees swayed, dancing slowly, as the wind played a beautiful harmony, whistling through objects in its way. Birds had stopped they're singing, replaced by the voices of all manner of insects, and as Coraline watched, the wind swept the blossoms of one of her cherry trees forward towards her and she caught it in her hands with a soft smile. Then it flew away again with another gust of wind, and her gaze followed it, until her eyes rested on the Lovat's household.

It seemed closer than she had realised before, and she saw the light of his bedroom was on, before a hunched figure made its way out onto the balcony, bringing another smile onto Coraline's lips. Wybie.

Wybie leant against his balcony as he did every night, admiring the same scenery as Coraline had before him. He sighed dreamily, but for some reason he felt uneasy, as if he was being watched.

"Cat?" he asked, looking around uncertainly, but then he stopped, staring at the girl staring at him stare at her. ( **Lol… Sorry. Couldn't help myself. X3 **) "Coraline?" He asked, but knew she couldn't hear him. But apparently he could see her. Actually, the two lived pretty close, just close enough that they could shout to each other to communicate, but with Coraline's parents and Wybie's grandma both sleeping, that probably wasn't an option right now.

The little figure appeared to stare at him for a while before running inside and Wybie felt his heart sink. Was she angry at him? Before he had a chance to turn around and walk back inside, the girl had ran back outside, a large sketch book under her arm.

She wrote something down and held it up over her head, with a big goofy grin on her face.

_Hey there. :) _The sign read and Wybie desperately looked around for some paper of his own. When he finally did find some, he scribbled down on it and held it up.

_Hi Jonesy. Can't sleep, huh?_

_Not really. You too?_

_I'm not tired. I always watch the stars come out. They're so amazing… Like fireflies, far, far away._

_Yeah._

Coraline shuddered at the thought of fireflies as her thoughts wondered to the nightmare she had had all those years ago. However, when she looked up, Wybie was gone, and her heart sank until she saw the not left propped up on his balcony.

_Meet me in the garden? Wybs._

Coraline looked in the direction of her parent's bedroom and sighed. "Okay. I guess it's sneak out time." She chuckled, and Cat purred again, stepping into Coraline's arms, as she held him close.

Wybie sat on a bench, swaying lightly in the wind, whilst reflecting on what had happened in the past few days. He and Coraline had grown closer over the years, but he couldn't help but fear the worst. Something wasn't right. Like the peace wasn't going to last long. But was he just being paranoid?

"Heeeeeey!" A voice yelled.

"Wha-?" Before Wybie had a chance to look up something hit him with incredible speed, knocking him straight off the bench and sending the poor boy tumbling to the ground. Blue hair fogged his sight and when he tried to get up he felt himself pinned to the ground.

"Gah! Wha- Coraline! Get offa me!" He whined, and as he heard a chuckle he decided. This meant war.

He rolled over with all his strength and the girl stood, pinning him to the ground once more, but he rolled again, and pinned her this time.

"Hah. I win." He grinned slyly, and Coraline raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She wriggled free of his grasp, and hugged him around the middle, pushing him to the floor and sitting on his chest. Once again she had Wybie stuck, unable to move. "I win." She breathed in his face and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"No fair…"

"Tis fair in love and war." She laughed, and Wybie smiled at her.

"Okay, fine. You win. Now get off me. You're crushing my lungs."

Coraline jumped to her feet and helped Wybie up, as he stretched, before hunching over once more.

"So. D-Do you wanna take a walk?" Wybie had shifted his eyes down all past confidence leaving him, and now he twiddled his thumbs, waiting for a reply.

"Sure. Sounds good." Coraline replied with a smile, taking Wybie's arm gently and leading him through the flora.

Wybie felt a blush creep into his face and he smiled. But the two were blind to what was happening back in the house, behind the closed door. Wybie had been right. Something bad was going to happen…

**Uh oh! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! So, there's chapter 3. :) If you're wondering what nightmare Coraline is talking about, it's in the game. Basically, Coraline has a nightmare where she sees Wybie crying, and there is a lantern of fireflies on the floor. When she asks him what's wrong he says he doesn't know. Then he runs off when a voice calls him, and when Coraline chases him with the firefly lantern, she finds him again with buttons for eyes, and then he's dragged down a well, and she wakes up.**


	4. Forever and Always

Meanwhile, in the forsaken depths of the Other World, Things were silent. All that existed was a white canvas, waiting to be filled, and on that canvas, only a few essential things were painted, one of those things, a door.

And its owner? None other than Coraline's worst enemy and nightmare… The Beldam.

The metal beast clicked its way across the blank ground of the realm, a cruel smile on her lips. "So Coraline… After all these years of hiding your deepest darkest weakness, it takes now for you to hand it to me on a silver platter…" Clutched in her only hand was the doll… The thing that had started the whole misadventure in the first place. And now, it had just started another one.

Have you ever wondered what happened to the doll after the film? Well I'll tell you. It was left sitting in Wybie's bedroom sitting behind a pile of unread books. Forgotten. At least in the _real _world.

But although her magic was limited, she could still control the doll, and see through its tiny button eyes. She still had her little spy. Except now it had a new mission. Instead of seeking out what Coraline wanted, it was trying to discover what she _feared_. And now, The Beldam had found it. She just needed proof that this was it.

"Go, my little creation. Watch carefully on the boy known as Wybie Lovat… For I feel the best way to break Coraline… is to first break her heart." The creature laughed, an echo that reached the furthest corners of her world.

And like that, the doll had disappeared, sitting in a flowerbed, its buttons on the two laughing, running, carefree teenagers.

Coraline laughed, running past Wybie once again. Of course, the walk had soon become a race, Coraline's sense of adventure too much to be contained by a simple walk. Why walk, when you could run?

Wybie panted, but laughed. "You're… Not… Winning… THIS TIME!" He shouted after her.

"Too late!" A triumphant reply chimed, and Coraline turned, grinning at Wybie with humour flickering like a candle in her eyes. "Let's see… That's Coraline: 5 and Wybie: 0."

Wybie groaned and collapsed to his knees at Coraline's feet, breathing heavily. "F-Fine… You win… Again…" He moaned, weakly supporting himself with his hands and sweat dripped off his brow onto the floor. If he had of looked to his left just a tiny bit, he would have seen a glint reflecting from a button and our story would have been over right here. But instead, he looked up and caught Coraline's eyes.

The girl had knelt down in front of him concern in her eyes. "You ok? I don't think we should race anymore. I don't want you to die…"

Wybie gave a forced laugh. "Fair enough… I don't wanna die either…" Coraline shuffled closer and smiled again.

"Good… Wybie…?" Coraline's voice was nearly a whisper

Wybie blushed slightly and leaned closer, his voice quiet too. "Y-Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"Sure. What?"

Coraline took Wybie's hands in her own and looked into his eyes. "Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. Forever and always."

Wybie liked the sound of that. He had always been terrified of losing her and if Coraline meant what she had said, there was no need to worry. Of course, Wybie would always worry anyway. But still. "Promise. Forever and always."

Coraline then hugged Wybie tight and shut her eyes, the wind blowing through her hair. Before long she felt his arms around her as he hugged her back and she smiled. Everything was gonna be fine. Wybie would always be there for her. She knew it.

But making that promise in front of the mini her had been a grave mistake. The Beldam now had the proof she needed.

The Beldam sat down the images in her mind escaping and breaking the canvas, a new setting for her trap. She made new people too, and once again a perfect world for someone had been created. Capturing Coraline's parents had been good, but now she knew of better bait.

Now patience was in order. She needed to be careful, precise, and not underestimate Coraline's wit. The Beldam had fallen last time but now her plan was faultless.

She would win, not by killing Coraline, oh no. By breaking her and forcing her to live with the burden of regret for the rest of her long, miserable life. Revenge called for suffering. But suffering called for a plan.

And her plan was final. Kill the person she cared about the most.

Kill Wybie Lovat.

**Sorry! This chapter was a bit short… :( I hate writer's block, I really do. I'll try and make the next chapter worth it though. Lots of CxW fluff coming up! :D Love you guys, thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope I continue to get more awesome Reviewers! Xx Lots of joyful hugs from Dee.**


	5. Stargazing and Confessions

**Yeah… So 'cause the last chapter was so short, I thought I'd treat you to another chapter today. :D This one goes out to all you awesome guys who have followed the story up until this point. Love you all! ^o^ Btw, I highly recommend listening to the 'Simple and Clean Instrumental' Music Box from Kingdom Hearts for this chapter. :) Helps set the mood, and fits our two protagonists well, don't you think?**

**Anyway, I don't own Coraline or any of the characters from Coraline but I DO own Kari and Jonathan. **

**Get ready for a long chapter! :D **

Wybie yawned, he was so tired, but as Coraline had insisted the two should go stargazing, he agreed despite his lack of sleep. And now the two lay there, staring at the sky, different thoughts going through their heads.

_Forever and Always…_

_If only I had the strength to tell him…_

_I wonder what would happen if we got together…?_

_Does he feel the same way…?_

_I hope we really can be together forever… If anything happened to her…_

_Would it ruin our friendship…?_

_Could it be possible…? _

_Can love really blossom from friendship…?_

_If only…_

_If only…_

The two lay side by side for some time, in their own thoughts before Coraline broke the silence. "Hey Wybie…? What do you think is out there? You know, beyond earth."

Wybie pondered on the question. "Stars, Galaxies, the rest of the universe…"

"And then what?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"What's beyond the edge of the universe? I mean, I doubt there's really nothing after that…"

"I don't really know… I guess other universes and realms. Like the Other World. But millions and millions, with all different stories. Heck, there could be another you and me out there for all I know." He laughed quietly.

Coraline shuffled closer again and rested her head gently on his chest. Wybie blinked and looked down at her, but only smiled and turned his attention back to the sky.

"Do you think there's a world where we go when we die…? Like heaven…?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'd like to think so. That way I'll be able to see my parents again one day… And when we're both there, we can mess around and be kids again forever. Funny that. Since meeting you, I'm not afraid of dying anymore." He smiled at the thought, and waited for a reply, but it never came.

"Jonesy…?" He asked softly, looking down at the blue bob, and brushed a strand of her hair aside. Her eyes were closed... The girl was finally asleep.

Wybie smiled, and put and arm around her protectively. "Don't worry Jonesy… I'll protect you…" He looked back at the sky. "…Forever and Always."

"Coraline! Time for school!" Coraline's mum shouted from downstairs and the girl moaned. Then it struck her. She had never got into bed, so how did she get here? She looked around drearily, and her eyes caught a small note on her bedside cabinet.

_Hey Jonesy,_

_Last night was fun, maybe we should stargaze again sometime? Anyway, you fell asleep so I carried you home. You really need to lay off those chocolate chip muffins!_

_Anyway, I'll see you at school today, kay?_

_Your amazing and very awesome friend, Wybie._

Coraline smiled and held the note close to her heart, skipping merrily down stairs, before realising she was still in her PJs, and having to run back upstairs to change into her school uniform. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she did a twirl and sat down with a grin on her face.

"Coraline, I'm glad you like it when I cook for a change, but theres something different about that smile… That's a 'I'm-in-love-with-some-dude-against-my-parent's-wishes look…" Mel raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Come on… Who is it…?"

Coraline didn't speak, only glared at her mother. "I'm _not_ in love. Coraline Jones does not fall in love!" She huffed proudly, maintaining the attitude she had when she was younger.

Her mother only laughed. "Of course… Come on. I know you like someone. Is it that boy from school you keep talking about? Umm… What's his name…? Jonathan?"

"No… It's not Jonathan…" Coraline frowned.

"Umm…" She grinned slyly, and Coraline looked slightly worried for a moment.

"It's that Lovat kid isn't it? Wyborne?"

"…"

"Ha! I knew it!" Mel chimed. "Well at least he's not some rebellious punk… He seems like a sweet guy. You've got good taste in men."

"You must get it off your mum." Coraline's father chipped in with a small grin. Before long however he got a swift smack around the back of the head with a newspaper. "Oof!"

"Anyway. Eat up, quickly. The School Bus will be here in half an hour.

Sure enough, Coraline was waiting at the bus stop half an hour later, waiting for the thing to appear through the mist as it usually did, but the thing still hadn't arrived, and to make matters worse, it was starting to rain. With a defeated sigh, she looked around, for her hunchbacked companion but he too had yet to arrive. "Stupid bus…" She leaned against the Bus stop sign glowering, and it occurred to her that Wybie was probably getting a lift with his grandma. So she waited alone for another 10 minutes in the bone-chilling weather before the yellow vehicle finally arrived. "Ugh… FINALLY…"

Coraline hopped onto the bus and the old bus driver nodded his apologises. "Sorry Caroline. Da bus broke down so we're runnin' a bit late. Da school is aware of the problem, so yer shouldn't get in trouble."

"Thanks…" She didn't even bovver to correct him on her name. She just slowly made her way to an empty seat next to one of her friends, Kari. The blonde haired, blue eyed, freckled girl was one of Coraline's first friends at her school, and the two had bonded over the years so much they considered each other sisters. You see, Kari was English, so she knew what it was like to be new to a school, and had happily helped her through the school with help from Wybie.

Kari could be a little over excitable at times and loved to talk, but also had a way of keeping her cool in situations, offering advice to any who asked it. Oh. And despite stereotypes, Kari was _definitely_ not dumb. She was a good friend, and that's what Coraline considered the most important.

"Hey Coraline… You look like you've seen better days…" Kari smiled giving Coraline a gentle nudge in the arm.

"Hmmm…." Coraline nodded and grumbled slightly, resting her head against the vibrating window. "Stupid rain… Seriously, yesterday was perfect, and yet today: Bam. Storm."

Kari laughed. "Yeah. Still, At least we have a decent day today. English, Art, Maths, and Tec. So pretty relaxed for today."

"Yeah I guess. And I have English and Maths with you, and Art with Wybie. So overall I guess that's ok…"

"You have something on your mind. Spill it." Kari gave the tired girl a look so sharp it could easily pierce diamond.

"Urgh… Only because Wybie's not here… Can you keep a secret?"

Kari's eye glinted with excitement and she gave a wide, happy grin. "Of course! Tell, tell, tell!"

"Fine… I think I might like Wybie…"

"AWWWW!" Everyone stared at Kari in confusion but she didn't seem to notice. After everyone had dismissed it as her normal attitude, she continued. "That's so cute! You guys are like, _made_ for each other!"

"Kari! Seriously! Not so loud!" Coraline hissed in a whisper and her friend giggled slightly.

"Sorry. But seriously. It's just so cute. I'm getting Jonathan to help me get you guys together. I'll be cupid again! Just like at my old school!" She said in sing song and Coraline face palmed.

"Oh man… This is gonna be a long day…"

The bus pulled up and luckily, despite thoughts of being late, they were actually just on time.

There waiting at the gate was Wybie, who smiled and waved at Coraline, despite looking completely drenched anyway. Funny, how no matter the weather, whenever his grandma took him to school he would happily wait for Coraline, even when everyone else was inside. A rush of people ran inside into the beckoning warmth but Wybie stood his ground.

Coraline was the last off, sleepily backing her way to the front but she had forgotten that the steps were slippery and before she knew it, she was falling forward in total shock. "Oh God!" She yelled, closing her eyes tight, bracing for impact but something warm and wet broke her fall. "Huh?" She opened her eyes and found herself staring into chocolate brown ones.

Wybie had caught her, and now he was holding her tight, as if terrified to let her go. Coraline blushed, realising their lips were mere inches apart, and a voice behind her coughed, causing Wybie's grip to loosen and his eyes to waver from her own to the direction of the cough.

"If yer don' get offa ma bus now yer both gonna be late…" The bus driver grumbled in annoyance and Wybie laughed nervously.

"Umm. Y-Yeah… right… Sorry sir…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gently let Coraline go, As the girl slowly took a step back, trying to conceal the blush.

Had that _seriously _just happened?

**Yay! Longer chapter! :D Spikes number 1 pet will know who Jonathan is. ;D Jonathan (Or Jono as I call him. It's actually kinda a joke, because his name is spelt Jonath****a****n but everyone spells his name Jonath****o****n and it annoys him like crazy. Kinda like the Coraline Caroline thing. ;) ) is my best friend who I've known for about 10 or so years. He's amazing. But annoyingly sarcastic at the same time… Lol. Yeah, and Kari? She's supposed to be me, but as a cartoon. ^-^ Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed that piece of CxW fluff, and expect more to come! :D**


	6. A 'Boring' School Day

Coraline yawned, her eyes darting from the board to outside, where the bus stop stood. Wybie had practically saved her life, and he had held her so close… It had been like a fairy tale… Had there been a spark? She would have sworn it…

"Coraline… Coraline Jones. I asked you a question." Coraline looked up in shock at the teacher.

"Sorry?" She asked, slightly dazed, and the teacher sighed.

"I asked you to give me an example of alliteration within the text in front of you."

"Uh…" Coraline looked down at the text and skimmed it. "The midnight moon…" She recited. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Very good. But Coraline, You seem a little distracted today. You usually like English."

"Hmm… I'm fine Miss. Honestly." Coraline smiled and the teacher nodded, going back to the lesson.

"Right. Now I want you to work through questions 1-10 in your work books. Feel free to work with the person next to you.

Coraline smiled at Kari, who gave her a sly smile.

"You were totally daydreaming about Wybie…" She sniggered.

"Was not!" Coraline retorted with a huff.

"It's ok you know. I understand. He _did_ save you and all." Kari gave Coraline a gentle nudge, before looking back at the textbook and making a start on the questions.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"I think he likes you too, you know." Kari looked up at Coraline with a smile. "He always waits for you. And he like stands really close to you all the time, like, super protective. It's kinda funny actually. And cute~."

Coraline smiled slightly. "You could be right…"

"Girl, I'm 95% right about everything." The girl boasted, making Coraline snigger.

"And the 5% time that you're wrong is usually about girly things like fashion…" Coraline grinned, and Kari shared the smile.

"Correct you are." (**I've been having trouble trying to divide my chapters, and it's really peeving me off, so I'm gonna try using o's now. ¬.¬ **)

OOO

During Art, Wybie and Coraline were working together on a giant clay abstract 'thing' (The two had no idea what the hell it was, so resorted to calling it a 'thing' ) As everyone else worked in pairs on an all manner of different projects, paintings, collages, clay works, you name it.

Luckily, there was no awkwardness between the two things, as if it had been forgotten, and Wybie happily chatted away about banana slugs and what not.

"Did you know Banana slugs can move at 6.5 inches per minute? Cool huh?"

Coraline simply rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Yes Wyborne. The speed of a slug fascinates me…" She said sarcastically. And Wybie just frowned.

"Hey. No need for sarcasm." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your face might freeze like that." Coraline laughed, and Wybie blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"No not really, I'm just messing with you." She punched him lightly in the arm and Wybie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a paintbrush and you might get paint on your face." Before Coraline knew it, A paint brush made its way across her head, and there was a giant green streak across her cheek.

"Hey!" But Wybie's laughter only caused her to start laughing as well. "Right that's it… Revenge attack!"

_Swipe._

A purple line now decorated a confused Wybie's forehead. And before long it was paint war.

OOO

Coraline was surprised that the two hadn't got into any trouble, as now both of their faces were a multicolored mess. So the two had agreed that after art they would clean up and then spend lunch together.

So the two sat on opposite sides of the picnic table, talking about random things until a particular blonde haired girl came running up to them, dragging a sorry looking boy behind her.

Meet Jonathan. Jonathan was Kari's best friend, a tall and unbelievably skinny young teen with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had moved with Kari from England, and the two were like brother and sister. Jonathan didn't talk much, and when he did it was usually a sarcastic remark, but he would quite happily talk to Kari. A lot of people affectionately called him 'Dead Man Walking' (**Sound familiar Spikes number 1 pet? XD DMW ftw!)** Because he was bone white pale and almost looked like a zombie. But like Kari, Jonathan was as loyal as could be, And Coraline appreciated that.

"Hey guys~!" Kari shouted, waving as she approached the two. Jonathan looked like he was about to trip over, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Kari had her hand clamped tightly around his wrist he probably would have face planted by now.

"Hey Kari! Sup Jon?" Coraline grinned, and Jonathan gave a small smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"So, I heard about the paint fight in art…" Kari laughed, and Coraline and Wybie both gave each other an awkward grin.

"Heh heh… How'd you hear about that…?" Coraline asked quietly, and Kari gave a big grin.

"Everyone in your art class is talking about it. Seriously, it's like, the latest high school news at the moment." Kari simply laughed. "Everyone thinks you guys are hilarious! Apparently you make art more interesting." Kari chuckled.

Coraline blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

Wybie blinked at Jonathan who blinked back at Wybie. "Girl gossip. I'll never understand it." Wybie grinned and Jonathan laughed.

"Me either… Me either." He replied.

OOO

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly, but when the final bell went, once again Wybie was waiting for Coraline. "Need a lift?"

"Huh? I thought your grandma took you today and there wasn't enough room in the car for me…" She answered confused.

Wybie laughed. "What? No way. I came here on my bike."

_Oh God… Not that thing again… But still. At least Wybie will be with me… _"Sure, I'd love to. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Get some bleeding suspension on that thing or I might actually fall off and die."

Wybie couldn't help but laugh at this comment and nodded. "Okay… Fair enough. Next time I work on it, I'll add better suspension. But for now, it's either this or walking, 'cause the bus just left."

Coraline groaned and nodded, holding Wybie tight again. She heard the familiar deafening of the engine and then the two set off into the forest path, a short cut home.

But now serious stuff was going down in The Other World. The Beldam laughed cruelly. Maybe her trap wouldn't be needed… Now was the perfect opportunity to destroy the Wyborne brat… That's if Coraline didn't get in the way…

**Oooh! Dramatic end to this chapter! They'll be more action in the next chapter, and I'd just like to say a special thanks to my best friend, Jonathan, who's been introduced in this chapter. Isn't he awesome? ;) I'll give him a decent role within the story, along with our good friend Kari, but of course the focus is on Coraline and Wybie! And now is your chance to get a special part in the story! :D I need an 'assistant' for the Beldam, so why not resort to a bit of healthy competition? :D I'll give a question and the first person to answer I will pm, and you tell me what you want your character to look like etc. **

**So... Here's the question.**

**Which character from 'Coraline' is in the film, but was absent in the original story?**

**Good luck! And don't forget to review! ^-^**


	7. The Sand Pit

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm happy to say that WybiE'z KidNapPer was the winner of our mini competition! The answer was in fact WYBIE! Wybie was not in the book version of Coraline, but was added to the film so the audience didn't just watch a girl wonder around either world alone, talking to herself. Although cat was in the book, and he talked in the other world, the producers decided that they needed Coraline to have a friend to interact with in the real world, and thus our much loved Wybie was created! So let's meet WybiE'z KidNapPer's character, shall we? I'm gonna put the disclaimer at the end, so I don't spoil the surprise I have in store for all of you… ;)**

A figure stood behind one of the many trees in the forest, its cold amber eyes following the approaching bike, the message it had been given running through its head.

_You have your mission. Go now. Dispose of Wyborne Lovat. But make sure you do not kill Coraline Jones. She needs to pay for what she has done._

A trap had been set. The once solid floor of a section of the path had been transformed into a less pleasant quick sand pit, and disguised withal your common, forest floor things, twigs, leaves... etc. The figure also held a huge, strong branch in its small hand, intending to snatch Coraline off the back of the bike and save her, leaving Wybie to his doom.

But first, patience was needed.

OOO

Coraline held Wybie tight, not intending to let go, even though he was going slower to avoid the dangers the forest brought with it.

"You still ok back there?" He shouted over the engine.

"As ok as I'll ever be on this thing!" Coraline yelled back, her eyes clamped shut. She heard a soft chuckle and opened one eye slightly, catching a yellow glint from in the trees.

It happened so quickly after that. Something snagged her backpack from behind and then she was dangling from a tree branch in confusion. Terrified she was about to be left behind, she screamed.

"WYBIE!"

But he didn't get very far. The bike suddenly slowed and gurgled angrily, consumed by a thick liquid like substance.

In horror, Wybie looked down and struggled. "What the-!" Wybie looked back at Coraline, fear flashing across his warm brown eyes. "Err… Coraline…?" He was slowly sinking, and Coraline was struggling in her own trap, trying to get loose of the tree holding her against her will.

"Stupid… Tree! Wybie! Don't struggle! You'll sink faster!"

Wybie gulped and looked down, as his bike began to slowly disappear under the sand. "W-What do I do?"

"Umm…" Coraline struggled to think. "I don't know… Oh God…" She struggled again and cried out in a fit of anger and fear. She twisted around and tried to reach out at the small peg of a twig that supported her weight. If she could reach it then she would be free to help Wybie… But it was just out of reach.

Instead she looked back to Wybie who was frantically looking for anything that could offer an escape.

"Wybie! Give me your hand! I'll try and pull you out!" Coraline reached out as far as she could with her hand and Wybie took it in his own with both of his. Coraline then resorted to trying to drag the boy out of the pit.

But she wasn't strong enough.

The sand seemed like it had an almost abnormal strength to it, and Wybie was still sinking, the sand taking him away from her.

It was all too much- and Coraline felt silent tears fall down her cheek. "Wybie! Don't go!" She cried, and Wybie looked hopelessly at the girl who had up until now, seemed so strong all the time. It broke his heart.

"Coraline… It's gonna be ok. You got Kari and Jonathan to look after you." He smiled sadly but Coraline shook his head frantically, trying to shake away the thought of giving up.

She tugged again but now the sand was up to the boy's waist, his bike completely hidden from view.

She bit her lip and looked around. "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

OOO

The figure behind the tree sniggered, its eyes the only thing visible to the surrounding world. This was too easy. So it turned, and melted away in the shadows, returning to its home world, to report the success to its master.

When it reached its destination, it took a confident step forward towards the giant metal spider like witch, and now in the light, the details of its form were more noticeable.

A black, spikey bob of black hair framed the girl's face, and she was pretty tall, wearing a black and grey stripy jumper and a mid-length black flared skirt, which fell to her knees, decorated with a thin lace to keep it from fraying. Her black tights had ladders in them, showing their apparent age despite only just being created, but the girl didn't mind. Instead she looked up into the buttons of the beldam with her own, Amber/Golden eyes. This was the first of the Beldam's creation's to have eyes instead of buttons, in order to fit in in the real world.

Meet the 'Other' Coraline.

"Is it done?"

Other Coraline nodded, no emotion on at all on her blank face.

The Beldam grinned cruelly. "Good. If the deed is indeed done, then I will enjoy watching Coraline mourn for the rest of her miserable life…" And so she slunk away, to spy on the scene happening back in the real world.

OOO

Coraline held Wybie's hands as tight as she could, but he was slipping from her grip. "Come on… Hang in there Wybie!" Coraline had been struggling again and her backpack's straps were now tearing. Sensing this, she was struggling even more in an attempt to break free of them.

You may be asking 'Why didn't she just take her arms out of them?' And I will now answer your question. You see, these straps had always been pretty tight, as Coraline had had the backpack for a long time. Whenever she wanted to take it off, Coraline would have to bend her arms into awkward positions and such, which she couldn't exactly do now.

So there she dangled helplessly, watching her friend slowly disappear before her very eyes.

Hundreds of thoughts whizzed through Wybie's head, making him dizzy, and then something hit him. If he was about to die (Of which he was pretty certain he was going to right now) he would never get the chance to tell Coraline how he felt about her. And he didn't want to die regretting that…

"Coraline…" He mustered up all his courage. Coraline looked deep into his eyes and nodded feebly.

"Yeah…?"

"I… Um… It's just, I… Kinda…." He lost his words, and decided he would just come out clean with it. "Coraline I lo-"

"CORALINE OH MY GOD!" A scream snapped the two out of it as Kari ran like crazy towards them.

"Kari…? Kari!" Coraline yelled in a mix of relieve and happiness, as the girl stumbled to a clumsy halt at the oak tree keeping Coraline captive. She unfastened the straps around Coraline's arms and Coraline rubbed them in relief, letting go of Wybie's hand. (Big mistake.) "I heard screaming, and the path I was taking was pretty close to the edge of the forest, and I thought 'Omg that's Coraline' so I came looking for you and *Pause to take in breath* then I saw you and thought 'Oh shoot no way I gotta help!' So here I am!"

"Oh my gosh… I thought that was the end of me and… Oh God- WYBIE!" She turned to the sand trap and horror washed over her face.

Wybie had completely vanished.

"No…" Kari looked sadly to Coraline, who in frantic panic grabbed a large stick and swirled it around in the sand, tears streaming down her face.

"C-Come on Wybie… You can't be dead… You can't!" The girl choked. "I can't live without you! I'm sorry I never admitted that… I guess I was just too vain to say it…"

There was an awkward silence that filled the area as a soft wind blew through the trees. Kari hung her head in sadness.

Then there was a moment of hope when it was all but gone.

Something caught on the stick, and when Coraline tried to pull it up, it had new weight. "Quick! Kari! Help me pull!" She cried, and Kari responded, hugging Coraline from behind as the two girls tugged at the stick. Alone, Coraline couldn't have done it, but with the help of Kari, the stick budged, hope sparked determination, while determination sparked a greater strength.

Soon a tan coloured hand became visible and Coraline grabbed it, pulling with all her might, Kari doubling in strength as well, and after painstaking minutes, Wybie's face emerged, but Coraline was suddenly terrified. He didn't look like he was breathing… Was it too late? Determination soon turned into desperation, and Coraline pulled Wybie's limp figure towards her, and with the joint effort of Kari, (And a few stumbles that nearly led to Coraline falling in as well) they soon dragged Wybie back onto the ground, but Coraline had been right. Wybie wasn't breathing.

"No… Wybie! Wybie!" Coraline shouted, shaking her best friend desperately, tears streaming down her face once more, and she pressed her ear to his chest. There was a weak and very faint heart beat but it was slowing and Coraline wept. "Kari! Call 911! Now!"

Kari was about to correct Coraline, saying that it was 999, before remembering that she was in America, and not England anymore, and without room for any more delay, an ambulance was called. (**Yup. Its 999 over here in England. :) **)

Coraline held her dying friend close to her, looking desperately at Kari, who just stared back with equal fear. Coraline tried to hold back tears and calm down. CPR… That helped usually, didn't it? Not entirely sure what to do, but with a brief idea, she began compressions on Wybie's heart, While Kari hurried off to the rendezvous site just on the outskirts of the forest, ready to show the paramedics where Wybie was.

So now Coraline was alone again. "C-Come on Wybie… Don't d-die on me, kay? I need you…" She put her head to his chest again. Luckily, instinctively, Wybie had not swallowed the sand, and had instead held his breath, so there was little grit in his lungs, but the lack of oxygen had made him severely weak… And now he wasn't breathing at all.

"Wyborne Lovat you will _not_ die on me, you hear me? I won't let you!" Coraline was trying to hide her fear again as she realised that her best friend was slipping away again. "No…"

She brushed some of his hair aside and pressed her lips gently to his own, breathing into him. She didn't even know what had caused her to do it, but she had seen it on TV and that had always made the people come back to life… Maybe it would work for Wybie…

Suddenly Wybie responded and Coraline in shock jerked her head away from his, a small blush on her face. Wybie coughed and took in a sharp breath, and Coraline put her head to his chest once again. There was a soft heartbeat- it was a little stronger but still dangerously weak and Coraline searched for any other signs of life.

"Wybie…?" She put her hand to his cheek. He felt warm, which relieved her. Wybie was still unconscious, but at least he was alive. "Oh my God… Well, At least we're even now…" She laughed quietly and a little doubtfully, referring to the event that had happened earlier in the day.

"QUICK! OVER HERE!" Kari's voice rang through the area and Coraline looked up to find the girl running towards her in the same way for the second time that day.

The two out of breath paramedics following behind were carrying a stretcher and one of them, the shorter, plumper of the two looked like he was about to have a heart attack himself.

"Ok. What's his status?" The taller of the paramedics asked Coraline who blinked in confusion. "Status? Umm... Well, he's breathing now…" She looked down at the boy cradled in her arms. "And I did CPR on him or whatever it's called…"

The shorter paramedic nodded. "Good… You may have just saved his life. Are you friends?"

Kari replied for Coraline. "Yeah, best friends. Coraline's known Wybie for a couple of years, and I've known him about three."

"Does he have any relatives?"

Kari had to bite her tongue to stop herself swearing. "Argh! In all the chaos I totally forgot to call his grandma!"

OOO

At the hospital, the doctors had set to work on Wybie, and Kari and Coraline were left waiting in the waiting room. While Kari was sat there silently, just fiddling with her school uniform, Coraline was texting a message to her dad, to say that she was going to be late home.

_Hey Dad,_

_Gonna be late home, Me, Wybie, and Kari are at the hospital. Wybie got hurt. Do you think you can pick me up later? _

She looked at the clock sitting on the wall, noisily ticking time away. It was about 4:05pm.

_About 7ish? I don't want to just leave him._

_Love you, Coraline. Xx_

Coraline sighed meekly, before pressing the send button and rested her head on the coffee table in front of them.

Once again there was an awkward silence, other than the ambience of the hospital around them, and it was safe to say that both teenagers were terrified for their friend.

Kari looked sadly to Coraline but gave a faint smile as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her own phone. With a swift click of the button and in placing the headphones in, she gave one ear bud to Coraline, who took it in slight confusion and put it in her ear.

Kari pressed play, and a song that took Coraline by complete surprise came on.

_Let me be your hero…_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul? Tonight._

Coraline looked up at a smiling Kari, who answered her silent question.

"I claimed this song for you and Wybie… Cute huh?"

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Or would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms. Tonight._

Coraline looked over to room they had put Wybie in, and realised that the singer's words were true to her own feelings. But what about Wybie's…?

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take… My breath away. _

Coraline felt a silent tear fall down her face.

"Oh God Coraline… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kari whined quietly, but Coraline only smiled at her.

"No its ok, Kari, its ok. It's just… you have such great taste in music."

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Coraline, but I do own Kari, and Jonathan. I also do not own the song 'Hero' as it belongs to Enrique Iglesias. **

**Ooh! Did you know…? That when this song first came out, I refused to listen to it, because the music video made me cry? Well, I was only, like… 5… XD And now it's one of my fav songs, and I think it suits Coraline and Wybie. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter, coming to soon! Be there! And **_**please **_**review!**

**Dee. Xx**


	8. The Hospital

**Sorry this took a while! :( School work. Gah. And now the adventure continues. :D This chapter is kinda more focused on the real world than in the other world, but don't worry! This isn't the last of Other Coraline! And I'll try and answer Mikro's question too in the next chapter. Maybe. :) Now, onward my friends!**

Coraline sat by Wybie's bed her head resting against the wall. She was half asleep, but refused to do so, just in case something was to happen to her friend.

Wybie laid motionless his chest rising and falling rhythmically, and Coraline was just thankful that he was breathing again.

"You'll be ok Wybs… You're always ok in the end." Coraline reached forward and put her hand on his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You just focus on getting better, and as soon as you are we can go banana slug hunting whenever you want, and… and… Oh, we can start a banana slug zoo or something like that… Yeah…"

Kari blinked at her. "Why is he so obsessed with them anyway…?"

"I'm clueless…" Coraline laughed half-heartedly. "Hey, what's the time…?"

"Umm… 5:16pm, why?"

"Oh… It's just my dad's picking me up at 7… Kari how long are you staying here for?"

Kari paused. "My grandpa said he was gonna take me home 'cause my parents are working late, so he should be here any minute…"

Coraline looked at the floor sadly. "Oh…"

"Hey. You and I know Wybie well. He's a fighter- and the doctor did say that he'll be fine. Trust me. He'll be fine." Kari had a hopeful smile, and Coraline returned with her own doubtful one. "Yeah I guess… But Wybie's taken that path hundreds of times before. Where did the sand pit come from?"

Kari shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he took a wrong turn? Or forgot or something?"

"It's… Possible…" Coraline rested her head against the wall again, her hand never leaving Wybie's.

An old man walked in, his frame clicking every time it landed on the floor. "Katherine…? Are you in here…?"

"Granddad!" Kari jumped up, full of a new energy and hugged the old man, who threatened to fall over backwards in shock.

"Why Kitty! What are you doing here?"

"Kitty?" Coraline tried hard not to laugh… In all the time she had known Kari, she hadn't heard her be called Kitty before.

Kari threw Coraline a glare. "Shut it." She then turned to the old man. "Grandpa, I thought I told you I prefer being called Kari?"

"Yes, but you'll always be my Kitty." Her grandpa smiled, giving her another tight hug. "Come on then, let's get you home."

Kari smiled sadly at Coraline. "See you later Coraline…"

Coraline nodded sadly. "Yeah… See ya…"

Coraline looked down at Wybie and sighed. "How do we get ourselves into these messes, huh Wybie?" She asked the sleeping figure and she bent down, resting her head on his chest. "I don't think what happened was an accident… I just got that feeling… Oh God, Please let me be wrong for once…" She closed her eyes and sighed again, but just as she was about to fall asleep, Wybie stirred.

Coraline in shock turned to him, her eyes wide. "Wybie…?"

Wybie's left eye opened a fraction and he croaked weakly. "J…Jonesy…?"

Coraline's eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around him, closing him in a tight embrace. Wybie, unsure about what had just happened, blushed and smiled, weakly giving her a one armed hug. "Oh Wybie… I thought you were gone… I-I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you…" Tears ran freely down her cheeks now and she closed her eye's burying her face in his shoulder.

"I have… No idea… What… Just happened…" Wybie said weakly, his voice less than a whisper. "But… I guess… I'm not dead…" He smiled.

Coraline wiped away her tears and managed a small smile. "Just… Don't you ever nearly die again, Okay?"

OOO

"I thought you said the deed was done." A low, cruel voice growled, and the Other Coraline flinched.

"It _was_ done. When I left them he was practically doomed. But I underestimated Coraline. She's… resourceful. And next time I will make sure Coraline and Wybie are alone. No one will save them."

"Oh? And what if… by some chance… I don't give you a 'next time'? Then what?" The Beldam snarled, her face contorted into one that resembled an animal.

"Then you'll have to do things alone again."

"… Fine. I'm counting on you. Now go. Kill Wyborne Lovat… And do not return until you see his to it that he is completely lifeless." And with that, the Beldam turned away from her puppet, and walked off to scheme another plan, in case the downfall of Other Coraline was to happen.

OOO

Wybie propped himself up and was reading a book, Coraline sat on his hospital bed next to him. The two appeared to be studying when Mr Jones came in to Wybie's hospital room. The two were so caught up that they didn't even notice him walk in.

"…Do you get it now? So if x equals 50, then we divide that by two, giving us 25, we add on the 3 from the y, and that gives us 29, meaning that y equals 29." Wybie was a little stronger now and could talk easier, to the point he appeared to be trying to teach Coraline maths, but Coraline just looked even more confused.

"How the hell did you do that? Seriously! Maths makes no sense, whether it's the teacher, Kari, or you teaching it!"

Wybie only laughed at this comment. "Come on Jonesy, this stuff is easy."

"Since when have simultaneous equations been _easy_!" Coraline fumed. "Seriously? When will all this algebra actually become useful in later life?"

Wybie just laughed again. "Hell, I don't know. Maybe if you want to be an accountant or something…"

Charlie gave a quiet cough, causing the two to look up from Coraline's text book, and bring their attention to Mr Jones.

"Huh…? Oh hey Dad." Coraline sighed, a little disappointed that she would have to leave now.

"Hey Coraline. Wybie, how are you feeling?" Charlie smiled politely at the young boy.

"Much better since Jonesy rescued me, Thanks Mr Jones." Wybie smiled. Coraline had told him everything, apart from the little detail that she had 'kissed' him, which she was still kind of embarrassed about, naturally.

Charlie nodded and looked to Coraline. "C'mon. It's time to go."

"Aww~." Coraline moaned, sliding of the end on Wybie's hospital bed and standing up again. "Hmmph... You just had to nearly die. Now I have to face school alone!" Coraline laughed. "School won't be the same without you tomorrow, Wybs." The blue haired wonder smiled, and Wybie grinned in response.

"Well, at least you have Kari and Jonathan." Wybie smiled. "You can last one day without me I'm sure!"

OOO

Coraline rested her head against the school desk, the words of the teacher whizzing aimlessly over her pre-midnight coloured hair. The girl would have drifted off had it not been for Kari nudging her awake every few minutes.

Finally the bell went signalling the end of the 3rd lesson of the day.

"Urgh. _Finally_… Just Gym next and then I'm home free!"

"Except your more _hospital_ free, 'cause I know you're gonna go visit Wybie." Kari laughed as the two made their way over to the lockers.

"Well duh~. I nearly died of boredom today; it's not fair for him to die of listening to his grandma's ramblings for the whole day without me to make his life more fun." Coraline grinned.

"Hey. Maybe if you get hit in the face with a dodge ball you can join your boyfriend in the hospital!" This comment earned Kari a dangerous glare and she put her hands up in self-defence, a guilty look upon her face. "I'm just kidding!"

Coraline's eyes softened once more and she looked to a photo stuck on the inside of a locker. It was a pretty old one- from long ago, a few weeks after Coraline first moved. From the frame, 3 posing pre-teens were smiling at her; on the far left was a younger version of Kari, with her arm around Coraline's shoulder and her other hand up doing the peace sign, the blonde winked playfully, her tongue sticking out childishly. Next to her was Coraline, apparently laughing at Kari. The next was Wybie, his hand held in Coraline's. Coraline had caught Wybie off-guard at the time, causing him to look surprised at the blue haired girl's hands, her fingers entangled between his own. Jonathan hadn't moved schools yet, and as a result lacked an appearance on the photo but still.

Coraline smiled, and she touched the photo, running her fingers across it.

"Your favourite picture, right?" Kari smiled and Coraline nodded. "Of course it's because _I'm _in it." Kari boastfully joked, just as a teacher walked by.

"Oh, Katherine, your sports teacher was looking for you!" He said, stopping to address the girl. "She said she needed to see you as soon as possible."

"Urgh…." Kari slammed her head against her locker. "I hate Gym… And yet it always comes looking for me… Fine. Hey Coraline, I'll see you later, kay?" Without waiting for an answer, the girl ran off in an unknown direction, leaving Coraline to stand alone.

"Great… No Wybie… No Kari… and Jonathan's doing homework so no Jonathan either… I'm doomed." The girl growled, shutting the locker door and making her way over to the gym. "Doomed doomed doomed."

But life was about to become a whole lot harder.


	9. Dodge Ball

Coraline yelped and ducked for cover as about four dodge balls came towards her at once. "Gah! Stupid… Wah!" Coraline had a dodge ball skim an inch past her nose, and in a startled state fell into Kari, who in the middle of her aim, because of Coraline also stumbled backwards. Both landed in a heap and two dodge balls rudely tapped each of the vulnerable teens.

With a glare at their attackers, Coraline got to her feet and dusted herself off, helping a dazed Kari up. "See… This is why I don't like Dodge ball." Coraline growled, as Kari's eyes rolled dizzily.

"I… see… _birdies…_ Kari giggled, and Coraline raised an eyebrow in confusion, stifling a laugh.

"Ok Miss Ditzy Daydream, snap out of it!" Coraline briefly shook Kari and sense seemed to return to the girl.

"Oh… Um… What happened?"

"We got out. Personally, I'm relieved." Coraline laughed, leading Kari through the chaotic war to the 'safety' of the bench. Once out of the war's boundaries Coraline settled in her seat, putting her feet up on the bench in front. "Now, as long as no one on our team wants us back when someone catches the ball, we'll be fine." She sniggered. "It's like a 'get out of Gym for free' pass."

Kari laughed. "I'm not complaining." She chimed in a singsong voice, copying Coraline's posture. "Still. It would have been funny if Wybie was here. You know, He might not look it but the boy sure is good at this game. And when he does go down, damn, he goes down in style…" Kari couldn't keep herself from laughing at the last bit.

_Flashback_

_It was about a year ago- and Ashland High School was hosting an interschool's tournament. It was the final game; Ashland had made it to the final round against Colton. The two were evenly matched, so even before the game had begun both sides knew it was going to be a tough fight._

_There was a deathly silence that emitted through the room, as each team glared daggers at each other- intimidation was a weapon that both sides wielded with pride. _

_After an eternity of silent stillness, there was a whistle and in the blink of an eye, the chaos began._

_Blurs of red decorated the room, and Coraline and Kari (Both of whom had not made the team) were hiding under the benches to avoid getting smacked in the face by dodge balls (Or as Coraline called them 'the flying balls of death.') whilst watching the game with interest. _

_Below, on the battlefield, Ashland was fighting valiantly, and Wybie stood, tactically dodging and throwing at individuals of Colton- with a very high success rate. But trying as hard as they were, more and more of Wybie's team were sent to the bench of shame… Whilst Colton took the fewer players as an advantage. _

_Wybie looked around at his remaining fellow teammates. Exhausted, they battled on with all their strength, and Wybie knew that, while they were losing, Colton's moral was lowering and with a lack of enthusiasm from their depleting energy, Ashland still had a chance. Because Wybie was going to put all of his enthusiasm into it and pray the others did the same. Puffing and panting he dodged and threw for another 10 minutes._

_Coraline and Kari, now back sitting on the bench, sat on the edge of their seats. "Come on… For Ashland!" Kari whispered with false enthusiasm. Now, Ashland was really outnumbered and everybody knew it._

_Players: _

_Ashland: 1_

_Colton: 3_

_The red faced Colton players took their aim as Wybie glanced sideways at Kari and Coraline, before snapping his eyes back on the opposing team._

_Without thinking, Coraline stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs; "COME ON WYBIE! DON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" _

_Kari stood beside her friend and began to chant: "Wy-bie! Wy-bie! Wy-bie!" A few others from Ashland High joined in with Coraline in Coraline and that few grew in numbers until the entire school was chanting at the top of their lungs: "WY-BIE! WY-BIE! WY-BIE!"_

_This fuelled Wybie's confidence. And before long both sides were at it again, but Wybie managed to snag the leg of one of the other team. Now he just had to deal with the others. _

_But before he could make it to a ball on his side of the gym, disaster struck. A dodge ball hurtled like a rocket towards Wybie, and he found himself jumping to the side, sliding across the floor in order to avoid the ball. But he hadn't anticipated that another would be thrown where Wybie was heading. Before the boy could stop himself from moving it had hit him in hard in the chest, winding him._

"_Nooooooooooooooooo!" Wybie cried dramatically to the ceiling._

_It was all over. The final whistle blew and the hall erupted into cheers of victory and moans of defeat._

_Wybie knelt on his knees, head hung low in shame, and Coraline and Kari found themselves running down the stands and across the gym to greet him._

"_Wybs…" Coraline whimpered sadly, but was startled by Kari's reaction. _

"_Wybie! Oh my God THAT WAS AMAZING!" The girl cheered, jumping up and down in excitement._

"_Huh…?" Both a confused Coraline and Wybie looked up at Kari, who was smiling so much it must of hurt. _

"_Seriously! You were al like 'Pew Pew Pew!' And They were like 'Ahhh!' and you was like 'Yeah, Suck on that Colton!' And I was just like 'OMG' and- and-and-!" The girl was making ecstatic movements throughout this and Coraline shook Kari by the shoulders. _

"_Breath, Kari, Breath!" She laughed as Kari sucked in lungful's of air._

"_But! It! Was! So! EPIC!" Kari squealed, and Wybie blinked. _

"_You know… She's right." Coraline agreed with a soft smile, helping the boy to his feet._

"_You… really think…?" Wybie started, and Coraline answered that with a hug. The Kari joined in, and Wybie felt warmth creep into his cheeks, embraced by the two girls. Then something took him completely by surprise._

"_WY-BIE! WY-BIE! WY-BIE!" The crowd chanted his name again, and he realised as tears of pride threatened to fall that it wasn't just Ashland screaming his name but most of Colton too._

"_Why don't you ask them?" Coraline grinned, referring to the audience, as she and Kari let him go. _

_Even the biggest player of Colton, that Wybie assumed was the captain, had come over to congratulate him. "You know Wyborne… You got some mad skills." He grinned, and the entire Gym rattled with applause as the two shook hands in good sportsmanship._

_End Flashback_

Coraline smiled at the memory and closed her eyes, remembering Wybie holding up the cup with Colton's captain, and how happy he had looked.

"You're not wrong there Kari. I wonder if I still have that picture…" She smiled and Kari shrugged.

"Probably. Hey what's the time?" Coraline opened her eyes and shrugged. "We're not allowed to wear jewellery in Gym, and the clock in here is bust. So I guess we'll just have to wait until the final whist-"

So I guess we'll just have to wait until the final whist-"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

As if on cue, the whistle was blown and Coraline sighed in relief. "Saved by the whistle, eh?" She grinned.

OOO

After getting changed, the two girls stood outside, waiting for Charlie Jones to pick them up. Kari sat lazily across a wall, leaning against the

"…And you're sure you can come to the hospital with me? I don't want you getting called up when we're there and have your dad screaming down the phone at you to get back home."

"Yup. As sure as the sky is blue." Kari grinned, texting on her phone. As she looked up something golden caught her eye, but as she tried to focus on it, it disappeared, gone with the wind. "Weird…" She whispered and looked back at Coraline. "Hey, what time did you say your dad is getting here?"

"He should be here any moment now…"

Gradually the numbers of students began to die down, and with it the usual chatter, until only Kari and Coraline were left. The wind brushed through the landscape and other than the sound it made as it whistled and rustled, they were in silence.

"Urrrgh… HURRY UP DAD! Seriously!"

Kari laughed. "Your dad is either in serious traffic or putting out a house fire caused by his cooking." She joked, and Coraline couldn't help but chuckle at this too.

Finally, the car rolled up and both Coraline and Kari jumped to their feet, thankful for his arrival.

"Dad! Seriously! You're, like, half an hour late!"

"Sorry Coraline, I had to drop off some paperwork for the catalogue. I didn't think I would be so long!" He replied, and looked over his shoulder as the two got in. "So you want to go to the hospital to hang out with Wybie, right? And isn't he free to go today? If you want, I can take him home, and save his grandma having to come out all that way."

"Thanks dad." Coraline grinned. "Finally! I've been waiting all day to see Wybie again."

"Awww. You miss him…"Kari grinned.

"Well yeah, of course I miss h- Hey wait! Are you implying something?"

"Chill. I already know you like him, you told me. Remember?"

"Wait. Coraline _like likes_ Wybie?" Coraline's father butted in.

"Oh God, now look what you've started..." Coraline moaned, putting her head in her hands. It was going to be a nag from her dad all the way to the hospital now...

OOO

The Other Coraline stood at the hospital, deep in thought. The only way between either of the worlds was through the door. But with limited magic from the Beldam, she had managed to get here, in the form of a small stone. It was a pale blue colour, smooth and round, like a pearl, but it was warm, and it pulsed between your fingers, like a tiny ticking heartbeat. Anything wielding it could go to either world in the blink of an eye. But the Beldam couldn't use it, as she had created it. Her own magic no longer worked on herself… But with The Other Coraline in her control, she could still do just as much.

But The Other Coraline needed time to plan. She couldn't let Wybie get away again. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind and she smiled evilly. Why kill Wybie when she could have a little fun first…?

There and then, she knew that the chance of failure was low. But she would have to play it safe and prepare… and so she stood and turned walking away, getting ready to spring her plan into action.

**Ohhh…. Looks like we're gonna have some trouble soon. ;) **

**Wybie: Please don't make me nearly die again. D:**

**Me: Mehehe… Why not?**

**Wybs: 'Cause. I don't like dying. ¬.¬ **

**Me: We'll see. Besides. Maybe you'll get to kiss Coraline again. ;)**

**Coraline and Wybie: … **

**Me: Heh heh! Ok! Until next time! R&R! xxx Dee**


	10. Sun Set

**Just gonna take the opportunity to say a ****BIG ****thank you to all of my reviewers! :D I love you all too! 3 You guys make this story worth writing, and it always makes me smile when I know that you guys like this! So I hope you guys like this as much as the other chapters! Neither 'Coraline', the Coraline characters or 'Time Bomb' belong to me! Coraline belongs to Neil Gaiman and The film belongs to Henry Selick! Time Bomb belongs to All Time Low. :) **

**Wybie: Humph.**

**Me: What's his problem?**

**Coraline: He thinks that your writers block is annoying. You haven't written an update for ages!**

**Me: :'( I know! I'm sorry! Wybie I'll make it up to you, to EVERYONE by adding some more drama and action. Oh, And there's no such thing as too much CxW fluff. X3**

**Wybie: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh right! The story! Okkies! :D **

Coraline burst into Wybie's room with a grin on her face, music escaping her lips:

"-Oh! It was like a time bomb set into motion,

We knew that we were destined to explode!

And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage,

You know I'm never gonna let you go~!" She sung as loud as her voice would allow without breaking.

Wybie couldn't help but laugh at this. "What the heck made you decide to sing that?"

"Urgh… Don't start." Kari appeared from behind Coraline, moaning. "She's been singing it all the way here."

"You were the one who got it stuck in my head in the first place…" Coraline retorted with a huff.

"Yeah, just because I said 'your temper is like a time bomb sometimes' I didn't expect you to start singing that song at the top of your lungs… Urgh… It's stuck in _my_ head now." Kari couldn't help but smile.

"At least it got us off the previous subject." Coraline grinned, sitting on the end of Wybie's bed.

"What previous subject?" Wybie chipped in, sitting up in interest.

"…" There was an awkward silence before it was broken by both girls talking at the same time.

"Movies."

"Christmas." The two looked at each other embarrassed.

"Uhh… We were talking about… Movies… about… Christmas." Kari laughed nervously, but Wybie gave the two an 'I don't believe you for one second' look.

After another awkward silence, Wybie dropped his gaze with a small smile. "Yeah, well. I find that hard to believe, but I'm glad you guys came over. The doctor just left- I think if I had heard another one of his lectures on 'watching where you're going to avoid this happening again' I would have _died_."

Glad at the change of subject, Coraline wondered over to the hospital bed and sat on the end of it again. "Ha. You missed dodge ball." She grinned almost evilly, giving him a swift punch to the arm. "You left me to have to evade the red balls of death without any protection." She laughed.

"Oww!" Wybie moaned, rubbing the abused area, and he pouted a little. "No fair. I love dodge ball."

Kari laughed. "I can't see why. Flying red objects that could easily break your nose? Not really my kind of thing…"

OOO

The three sat about laughing and chatting for what felt like an eternity, before Charlie poked his head through the door. A few minutes later and they were all sitting in the car, oblivious, yet Coraline couldn't stop thinking about the accident. And the more she thought, the more she was beginning to piece together the new puzzle.

_The accident was not an accident._

_The Beldam was almost certainly involved._

_Because the Beldam can't leave the other world, there is probably someone else involved._

_The Beldam is hell-bent on revenge._

_She's going after the ones I love. _

_She's going after… Wybie._

"Hey Jonesy? You ok? You haven't said anything since we got in the car…" Wybie looked at her, deep concern in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh…? Oh yeah… I was just thinking about…" She paused, looking at Kari. Kari didn't know- and it was probably safer that way. "Remember that _mean girl _from a couple of years back? The one that had _weird eyes_?" She asked, and Wybie gave a puzzled look, before understanding replaced the previous concern.

"Yeah… I know the one. What about her?"

"I think she might be back… We need to talk about it later, Kay?"

"Kay." Was Wybie's only reply, but now Coraline could see a sparkle of fear in his eyes.

Kari blinked, confused. "Uh. Ok. Looks like we're pulling up in your driveway anyway. Sorry, I came with you to the hospital and stuff, but my dad said he wants me back ASAP." She grinned.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Charlie asked, looking at the three through the mirror.

"Na, its fine. I can walk; it's only a couple of blocks down. Coraline, Wybs, I'll catch you guys at school, Kay?" The girl jumped out of the car without a reply and skipped off, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

The sun was beginning to set and Coraline made her way out of the car too, followed by Wybie. "Wow… It's so beautiful…" She smiled, walking towards the disappearing sun, as it painted the sky in brilliant shades of pinks, oranges, and blues.

Wybie took a shy, sideways look at the girl standing beside him and couldn't help but compare her to the sunset. In a beauty contest against it, as weird as it sounded, Wybie felt that Coraline would win hands down.

OOO

The two sat out on the bench in Coraline's garden again before a random thought occurred to her. "I still haven't killed Mr B. yet for destroying your garden. But we should probably fix it up first."

"Right now?"

Coraline shrugged. "We bought the seeds remember? They're all ready, still in the house somewhere I think. You could come around tomorrow after school and we could sort it out then. But for now…" She looked back at the sky, a small smile on her lips. "I think we should enjoy the scenery."

Wybie nodded, and shyly, raised his arm slightly, before allowing it to settle around Coraline's shoulders. Coraline yawned, but didn't seem to mind even shuffling closer to the boy, which made him blush a little.

"Wybie?"

"Yeah?

"You know I'll always be there for you, right?"

Wybie smiled. "Yeah. And no matter what, I'll always be there for you too. If the Beldam is back then we need to have each other's backs. She'll probably try and separate us- make us easy targets. And I…" He paused. "…I don't wanna lose you. That's probably my biggest fear. If something happened and we couldn't be friends anymore."

"I feel the same way." Coraline sighed.

_But she doesn't. _An insecure part of Wybie's mind whispered from within. _Not exactly any way… _

Wybie sighed and looked up. "Oh hey look… The stars are starting to appear." He grinned, feeling Coraline's gaze following his.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Random question but what's your star sign?" Coraline asked interested. "Mine's Aries."

"Heh heh… You always did seem like the Aries type." Wybie grinned. "I'm a Pisces." He grinned, almost proudly.

Coraline laughed. "Yeah. That's cool. Kari's a Taurus, I remember, and she said Jonathan was a Scorpio. We we're talking about before we got pelted with dodge balls."

Wybie grinned. "Huh. I wonder if we can make out any of the star signs… If that's the north star," Wybie pointed a finger at the brightest, biggest star that had appeared so far. "Then Aries is probably gonna appear there sometime later on."

Coraline looked up in interest. "You know a lot about the night sky, huh?"

"Not really. I read a few books on astrology every now and again but…"

"Nerd."

"Thanks." Coraline laughed at Wybie's quick reply. It was obvious he had grown used to her insults now.

The sun's last rays were visible for only a few more minutes, and after a short period of time, the sky was dyed a dark, thick black. "I wish sunsets lasted forever…" Coraline sighed.

"Yeah… But then tomorrow would never come, would it?"

"I guess that's true… Still. If tomorrow never came, that would mean an end to school."

She heard Wybie laugh softly, and rested her head on the side of his chest. Wybie's arm held her against him, a fort that could protect her from the dangers of the world, an impenetrable force and Coraline smiled. She would never be alone, because no matter how scared she was, she knew that Wybie would stay by her through it all. As each day would come to a close, Wybie would be there. Forever and Always.

**I think that's a nice place to end. :D Sorry it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I didn't really want to drag it out in a boring way. Next chapter we'll see a bit of tension, and more of our evil mastermind: Other Coraline! :) **

**Love you guys so much! Don't forget to review! :D **

**Lots of love and hugs, Dee.**


	11. The New Girl

**I missed Cat. :( So I'm bringing him back in the fan fiction! :D Yaaay! Don't forget to review. X Sorry this took ages again! :(**

In the shade of trees on another scorching day, a black cat slunk across the cool grass, His sea blue eyes, scanning the area, searching for something. Then he paused at a wall, his ears flickering.

All was completely silent.

Cat scaled the wall slowly, and he sat, watching out over the school grounds of Ashland High. Peace had come to the outside world, all the students inside to start the beginning of another mundane school day.

But Cat could sense that something was terribly wrong. Something… _Evil_ was waking the earth close to both Coraline and Wybie. And Cat didn't like it one bit…

OOO

Coraline entered her homeroom, stifling a yawn and stretching, before she took a seat next to Jonathan. "Hey, Sup?"

Of course, Jonathan answered this with a simple; "Nothin'." As usual. Everything was in a boring clockwork routine, ticking away with every passing moment.

The class room filled steadily as more students began to enter, and Coraline found Kari sitting on the other side of her, a big grin on her face. "You excited?"

"Huh? What for?"

"There's a new girl starting today! She enrolled yesterday, while we we're at the hospital. She requested that all the paperwork be sorted out as soon as possible. Well, she's not exactly _starting _today, but she's visiting the school and stuff. We might see her. Huh… I wonder what she's like." Kari finished by leaning back in her chair. "I don't even know her name."

Coraline shrugged. "Who knows? Of course, with you here, you'll make friends with her easy. You always do."

Kari simply laughed at this comment, before it was brushed aside by the looming presence of a teacher entering. He was tall, but fairly old, with a nearly bald head. What little hair he did have was white above each ear and around near the back of his head, and more noticeable on his chin, the beginnings of a beard coming through. Despite his age, the man appeared to be full of life, and the sunglasses propped on his head nearly fell down a few times from the way he practically leapt in.

"Good Morning Class! Sorry I'm a bit late, but I was just sorting out the paperwork for our new student! Meet Miranda. She just moved from all the way from the state of Louisiana!" Mr Hall (**Haha! Spike will get the reference. ;) **) beamed, stepping aside to reveal a girl.

The Other Coraline looked up, her eyes briefly scanning the class. Most looked bored, but she managed to catch the glances of Coraline and Wybie, plus the girl who had saved Coraline the first time. She looked back to her feet, going over the plan in her head and thinking back up plans… Just in case.

Coraline blinked in interest. This 'Miranda'… Looked very similar to herself. But besides the odd amber eyes that were glazed with deep thought she seemed normal. Well, normal enough. She nudged Kari, who was frowning at something. "Hey what's up?" The blonde jolted out of her thoughts and looked eyes with Coraline. Suddenly Coraline shivered inside. There was deep concern in Kari's eyes, and her eyes shimmered slightly with an almost unnatural fear.

"H-Huh? Oh… It's... It's nothing." The girl murmured, breaking their gaze.

"Please Kari… Tell me what's wrong." Coraline's voice was only a whisper now, as Miranda took a seat at the back and the teacher left to get something. "I saw it in your eyes. You're really worried about something…"

Kari looked down at the desk, her eyes flickering like a candle. "I…. I dunno. It's just… That girl. I sense there's something really _dark_ about that girl. It's probably nothing but…" Kari didn't finish the sentence, and left it to trail to an end. She did that often… But only when she was deadly serious about something.

Coraline could tell this was no joke.

She turned to look at the new girl, but jolted her head back to the front as Mr Hall returned, a register under one arm. "Right. Now let's see who's here…"

OOO

The bell rang out, signalling the end of the first lesson. Coraline had taken looks at Miranda every now and again, but avoided catching her eye. Kari had remained distracted all lesson and when she wasn't writing of reading from the textbook, she was staring out of the window, apparently at something Coraline couldn't see.

But as the bell rang, Kari high-tailed it out of there, not even waiting for Coraline, who now had the terrible feeling that something was wrong with Kari.

Jonathan nudged Coraline feebly who jumped at forgetting his presence. "Huh? Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Well… I might not be that good with emotions but… I can tell that Kari is seriously at conflict at the moment."

"Yeah… I noticed."

"Maybe you should talk to her? Ya know?" He shrugged, walking past Coraline to the door. He paused and looked back with a sigh. "Just keep an eye on her. Kari has a tendency to do… stupid things when she's scared." And with that comment he was gone.

Coraline waited for a few seconds before following, but she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

_There's something really dark about that girl…_

"Oh Kari… What's wrong with you? It's not like you to act like this…" She sighed, beginning to make her way to next lesson.

A pair of eyes watched her pass and the owner took a step forward, causing Coraline to bump into the figure in alarm. "Oh! Sorry!" She looked up into Wybie's face, who blinked and took a step back.

"Sorry. Did I make you jump?" He laughed, but Coraline only looked down, concern in her eyes. "Hey… What's up?"

"It's Kari… I'm worried about her."

Wybie shrugged, and the two began walking down the hall together. "Maybe she's just ill?"

"I don't know. Jono told me to go talk to her, see if I can figure out what's going on."

"_Mreow."_

Both teenagers came to a sudden stop and looked in shock as they passed a window, with a black shadow sitting on the windowsill. Blue eyes glared at them, but instead of their usual seriousness, there was deep concern in them. Wybie and Coraline exchanged terrified glances before Wybie pried the window open.

Cat slunk into the boy's arms and pressed his head against the boy's chest, visibly worried.

"Hey Cat… What's wrong…?" Wybie asked, and Coraline kept a sharp lookout for any teachers that could walk by. The hall was beginning to empty as students left for class and teachers were becoming scarce too.

The cat jumped from his arms and sat on the windowsill once more. He shook his head slightly, before walking to the left and out of view. But by the time both Wybie and Coraline went to check where he was going, the Cat had disappeared once more.

"Oh man… Freaky…" Wybie sighed, as he closed the window again.

Coraline nodded, her face blank. "Wybie…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I think she's playing us into checkmate."

Wybie didn't need to know who 'she' was. But as the two locked fearful eyes, he realised that his once normal world was about to be transformed into a chaotic one.

Again.


	12. Kari's Secret

**Heeey! Sorry the last chapter was shorter than most of the others. :( I didn't want to drag it out too much though. Poor Kari! Hmm… I bet your wondering what's wrong with her. ;) You'll have to read on to find out! Oh, and let me take an opportunity to say a BIIG thank you to all my reviewers! When I see that you really enjoy this story it gives me a sense of accomplishment and inspires me to write more. So… ****THANK YOU! :)****Told ya it was big. :D**

Lunchtime was too quiet. Kari had disappeared and as Wybie, Coraline, and Jonathan sat together eating, it was hard to get a conversation going. Jonathan just sat there eating his lunch, as usual not talking, but even Wybie and Coraline weren't having their usual conversations. It just didn't feel right. And throughout the rest of the day Kari had not turned up to her lessons either, giving Coraline more reason to worry.

Finally waiting at the gate for the bus with Wybie, Coraline kept her eyes on the floor, before something slunk past her leg with a soft purr. Coraline broke out of her dream like state with a start.

"Huh! Oh… It's you again..."

The Cat looked up, an unreadable expression in his eyes, and Wybie swallowed.

"Something's wrong." He stated simply and Cat nodded solemnly.

"It's… It's to do with the other mother isn't it...?" Coraline sighed in defeat and her worst fears were at last confirmed by another soft nod. Coraline gave a nervous glance at Wybie and threw him a half-hearted; "Told ya."

The creature turned away and walked casually away, pausing to look over his shoulder to wait for the two teens to process the fact that he wanted them to follow, and when they did, he only appeared to quicken his pace in an attempt to hurry them along.

Whatever was happening, it was obvious to Coraline and Wybie that it was serious if Cat was getting involved.

OOO

The small feline slunk through the forest, eyes down on the floor, following the fibres of black hair that were scattered around the path he was taking, the others trailing behind, exhausted.

"Are we… Nearly… There yet…?" Wybie whined, nearly tripping for the fourth time.

The cat turned his head and stared at the boy, his eyes flickering with annoyance.

"We'll get there when we get there. Now shut up." Coraline snapped slightly, giving Wybie a little shove in the arm as she passed him, and Cat looked slightly thankful for the girl's response. "Now if you ask one more time… I'll chuck you down the well."

Wybie groaned and muttered a "_Fine_" Under his breath before following.

Things were pretty silent for the rest of the journey until they reached destination unknown. Where Cat suddenly stopped in a clearing, his ears flicking, detecting noise.

It happened in a blur after that.

Something black darted from the bush besides them, fangs gleaming in the sunlight, blue eyes locked on Cat's. Its large pointed ears were pinned against its head in rage and claws tipped each toe on its paws, which were stretched out threateningly at Cat. A long thick black streak followed the creature from behind. The muzzle was long and pointed, white sharp teeth crowded in its mouth. It was terrifying, and yet Coraline watched it with a mix of horror and awe at the power of the beast.

Cat collapsed to the ground with a painful _thud_, as the living shadow pinned him to the ground and snarled angrily. However, Cat kept his cool, and looked deep into its eyes, giving a soft, but simple meow.

It was strange how suddenly the atmosphere changed, and all the anger and cruelty that had been in the beast seemed to fade away. It was emotionless for a moment, before blinking and cocking its head to the side, as if in relative confusion. Coraline could have sworn she saw a small smile play on Cat's lips, as the creature turned its head and stared at the girl.

Those eyes made Coraline's knees buckle and a chill ran down her spine. "…K-Kari…?"

The dog's ears pricked up in recognition of the name that belonged to her, and a paw was placed off Cat's torso and towards Coraline.

Wybie was frozen in shock at this, but eventually shook himself out of his stunned state and knelt on the floor so he was level with the dog. Coraline copied, eyes filled with tears, her arms outstretched as far as she could.

Sensing no threat, Kari took a somewhat terrified step forward again. Then another. Finally, the dog broke into a run and she collapsed into Coraline's embrace. She buried her head into Coraline's neck, and letting out several soft whines.

Coraline let the tears spill over, as she held her friend close to her, one hand on the dog's head in comfort. She also felt Wybie's arm around her shoulder and put a hand on the creature's shoulder as he joined the hug.

It felt so magical, like a reunion that was long overdue, and Cat purred in delight as he got to his feet and slunk over, poking his head between Coraline's arms. The four stayed like that for a long time before Coraline finally broke the hug, hearing something in the distance.

"Coraliiiine!" A familiar voice shouted and Coraline mentally kicked herself.

"Oh God! I totally forgot, my dad! Wybie, Come on!" She jumped to her feet and pulled desperately on Wybie's arm, however instead of getting him to stand, she dragged him forwards, making him tumble and fall over head first. "Wybie! Get up!" Her tone was now irritated, and she ran towards the voice a short way before turning, hand on hip. "Your grandma will probably be looking for you too! Do you _want_ to get grounded for life?"

Wybie glowered at her. "Jeez, Calm down Jonesy… It's not the end of the wo-woooah!" Wybie was dragged to his feet by the impatient blue, who then sent a puzzled look to the creatures at their feet.

"What do we do with Kari and Cat…?" She asked and Wybie gave a small shrug.

"I dunno… But I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I mean, Kari is a were-dog, or something… That is weird you have to admit."

Kari frowned at Wybie and turned her head away with a small "Hmph!" as though offended by the term.

"Err. You are a were-dog, right?" The boy asked, confusion misting in his eyes.

Kari shook her head.

"Werewolf?"

Kari looked startled by this guess but shook her head once more.

Coraline and Wybie stared at each other. "I have no clue… Now what?"

In answer, the voice of Coraline's dad rung through the forest once again, only this time more desperate.

"Coraliiiiine!"

"Now… I guess we head back. We need to sort out this whole mess. I have a feeling Kari knows more than she's letting us know." And with that, Wybie and Coraline ran off in the direction of the voice, Cat trailing behind.

Now left alone, Kari looked down in guilt, tears brimming in her eyes.

_No one understands you, Kari. You're different. A freak. If they found out they would kill you from fear of your powers, or their 'science' as they call it. But I understand you. You don't need anyone else… _

The dog shivered coldly at the memory of that voice. It had ruled her once. But now it was time to put an end to it for good.


	13. Text Messages and Sixth Senses

**Thought it would be fun to see a text convo between Wybie and Coraline. ^-^ Thanks again for the reviews. I love you guys so much! Free cookies to all my reviewers! :D xxx Dee.**

"For the 50th time, I'm _sorry_!" Coraline moaned into the pillow as her parents scolded her for worrying them.

"Coraline… Look, we're doing this because we love you, ok?" Her mum sighed at the door of the teenager's room, before closing it. Then there was the familiar _click_ as the door was locked, with Coraline trapped inside. "You can stay in here and think about what you've done. Besides, you can talk to Wybie tomorrow about whatever was so important…" Then there were faded footsteps and silence.

"…Damn." With a huff, she turned onto her back and stared daggers at the ceiling. "Well it's not like I can tell them… _Oh hey, Mum, Dad, sorry I'm late cat took me through the forest the show me something but Kari turned into a dog and attacked him and then we all hugged in the forest. _Yeah. Real believable. And if they didn't believe me about the other world why should they b-" Coraline's rant was cut short by a vibration in her pocket.

Startled back into reality, she brought out the phone.

_**You have 1 new message from Wybs.**_

Oh really? Coraline could talk to Wybie tomorrow when she could text now? Coraline grinned.

_Thank you for making other means of communication other than talking…_

And with that she opened the message.

'_**Hey Coraline it's just me. So I heard shouting out around your place. You grounded?'**_

'_What makes you think that?' _Coraline replied, with a slight grin. _'But Yeah, I'm grounded. You?'_

Within moments there was another reply. _**'Oh, I dunno. It's just the fact that you happen to get grounded a lot. :) And nope. My grandma was hell annoyed though.'**_

'_Damn.'_

'_**Damn what?'**_

'_You didn't get grounded. ;)'_

'_**Thanks. :/ Nice of you to say. Lol. Sorry abo'**_

Coraline blinked at the unfinished message, but just as she was about to request that he explain, she got another text from the boy.

'**Cat ninja attacked me! D: He jumped on the send button!'**

The girl laughed at this, but cursed herself under her breath. If her parents found out, she was doomed.

'_Say hi to Cat for me. :)' _

Then all was quiet.

"Damn it Wybie… Text back…"

After half an hour there was still no return and soon Coraline was gripped by fear.

_Come on Wybs this isn't funny. Unless your batteries are dead, then you need to keep talking to me. Especially now with _her_ on the loose.' _She texted.

Still no reply.

"Maybe his phone's batteries really are dead…" _Or he is._ A negative part of Coraline's mind cried from inside her head. "No… Wybie's not dead. I know it. Maybe he's just… caught up." Just as she was about to text him again, her phone rang, and Coraline's prayers were answered when she saw it was Wybie.

"Wybie! You idiot I thought you were-" She was cut off.

"Coraline! There's some serious- *Crackling noise* - Can you- *Frazzle* - Coraline!"

"W-Wybie! What's… What's going on?"

"I- *Crackle* - Coraline you- *Bzzzt* - Please I - *Crackle* - The signal is terrible! I - *Bzzzt* - The Other World! Its- *Crackle*!" Wybie's voice was distorted as though he was in a loud, far off place trying desperately to speak with no bars.

"Wybie calm down!" Coraline demanded, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "I can't understand you… Where are you?"

"The - *Crackle*. I don't know what- *Frazzle*"

"The what…?" Coraline swallowed her fear, but it only rose up again

"Well."

"What's going on there?"

"PLEASE! Cora- *Bzzt* Oh no… Please you have you- *Crackle* Before it's too late! Coraline, she's-" The line went dead, and Coraline's stomach turned.

"She's what? Wybie? Wybie!" Terror struck into her heart she looked to the door. She had to save Wybie. But Damn, her parents were gonna kill her when they found out…

OOO

_Creeeeeek…_

Coraline winced, waiting for her parents to appear at the wrong moment. Finally reaching the bottom, she sighed in relief, running into the trees. _I need to find Cat… He'll know what to do…_

As if on cue, the cunning creature appeared before her, giving a soft meow, before winding his way through the thick forest floor.

"Oh Cat…" He was picked up and cradled in the girls arms. "Wybie's in trouble… But… I don't know what to do." Deep brown eyes glistening with tears stared into Cat's own eyes, and he felt sympathy for her. With a simple nod of his head and flick of his tail he jumped from her arms, and turned towards the well's direction, shutting those eyes full of knowledge as though to search through the library in his head.

Coraline's impatience got the better of her. "Well?"

Cat glared at her before his expression softened. Although her voice was strong she appeared to be… Broken. Her eyes were full of despair and there was lack of her usual hope and flare.

The creature pondered. He had sensed some sort of disturbance at the well earlier but Wybie wasn't there… Was it a trap? There was only one way to find out.

OOO

Coraline ran as fast as she could through the forest, her legs screaming at her to stop but she ignored their cries, her mind focused on one thing. Cat sprinted alongside her, a look of grim determination set on his feline facial features.

"Please don't let it be too late…" Upon saying these words, tears threatened to fall from Coraline's face, but right now it was time to be strong. Time to get the courage she had when she was 12.

As the two ran, Coraline faltered slightly to look up at the sky which had caught her interest. It was still its usual murky black and yet as she turned her head towards the sky above the well it was… a faded glowing green shade. Cat had apparently noticed this two and picked up the pace, forcing Coraline to speed up as well.

And there it was.

The well.

Except it wasn't a well anymore.

"Oh… Holy… Cheese…" Coraline breathed, standing before a truly terrifying sight.

The old well lid was open and a green twister of glowing water and air was spinning rapidly in a giant tower, However, this didn't exactly surprise Coraline with the sights she had seen when she was younger. Of course, it was still a bit scary though, even with the companionship of Cat.

But what had _really _scared her was the limp, unmoving figure slumped on the floor, his metallic monstrous mask hiding his face. The fire-fighter jacket was torn and ripped, and one arm was completely gone, revealing the painful cuts on the tan skin on the arm.

"Oh no… Wybie…" Coraline ran to him, fury and horror rising in her at whoever had done this to her friend. She gently removed the mask, and to her slight relief, realised that he was still breathing. His injuries weren't as serious as she had thought; however the boy was unconscious, and had apparently put up a good fight before falling at the hands of a powerful opponent.

Coraline looked around fearfully, half expecting someone to attack her, but she was, at least for now, alone with the boy and the Cat, who had now come to investigate the twister.

"… Huh…? Jonesy?" Coraline looked startled at the presence of the voice but looked down into the face of Wybie, who proceeded to weakly heave himself into a sitting position.

Coraline blinked, and looked into his face blankly, before throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Oh thank God! Wybie, I thought you was dead! Don't. Ever. Scare me. Like that. Again." Her tone was deadly serious by the last part, but she released him with a smile.

Wybie rubbed his head before giving a; "Err… I'll try…?" And a small smile. However the brightened mood of both teens were short lived, as they heard a small, fearful bark from behind.

Kari, still in dog form, ran at them, eyes on the twister and she gave some more, slightly angry, barks at the thing.

"Kari, calm down it's just-"

Kari glared daggers at the girl, shutting Coraline up, and returned to barking at the twister. Just then, a hiss emitted from Cat, his back arched and fur bristled, pupils narrow slits in anger at some invisible source within the twister.

"What's going on?" Coraline asked fearfully, glancing sideways at Wybie, who also watched the scene before them.

"Their 6th senses are kicking in I guess. They sense danger…" He didn't tear his eyes away, watching as the two animals verbally attacked the twister.

Then something rusty and small leapt at high speed out of the twister and scuttled away. Both Cat and Kari followed it with their eyes startled, and within a few startled seconds, they ran off chasing it, howling and yowling as they went.

"What the hell was that!" Wybie breathed in shock.

"I don't know… But whatever it was, it's obviously a problem. Let's go!" She pulled herself up and helped Wybie to his feet, before they ran off after the animals pursuing the strange object.

A hint of amber gleamed from behind the twister, as the eye watched the teenagers go. Then a cruel smile formed on the owner's lips.

**Ooooh! Tense! I wonder what's gonna happen next? ;) You probably know what the metal object is but still. Coraline and Wybie don't! Haha!**

**Wybie: ¬.¬**

**Me: What?**

**Wybie: You nearly made me die again. Hmmph.**

**Me: You weren't dead! Merely… Unconscious. :P Now shut up and I maybe I'll reward you and my fans with some C x W fluff next. Maybe. **

**Wybie: Whatever…**

**Me: Don't forget to revieeeeew! :D**


	14. The Battle of Daggerfang

**I bet you guys have been craving some action, hmm? Well, let me tell you, there's a cool fight scene in this chapter! ;) Sorry, this is the first fight scene I've written, so it might not be much good, but hey! I try. :) Thanks so much to the following people for following me all the way. Love you guys! WybiE'z KidNapPer, Button Eyed Doll, Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE THIS STORY WORTH WRITING! 3 xxx I started this chapter early for all you guys. So that's why it's up today!**

The crescendo of barks and meows was getting louder and Coraline and Wybie finally gained enough speed to start catching up. But that didn't stop the pain in both of the teenagers' legs, and every now and again, Wybie would fall behind, relying on Coraline to literally drag him along again. Rain began to fall faster and faster, the drops of water blurring her vision, but she continued to run.

"I… Can't… See them…" Coraline managed to spit the words out through ragged breaths. "But at least… They're making… A lot of commotion…."

On cue, the voices of Cat and Kari were cut short and there was silence apart from the heavy foot falls and breathing.

Coraline stopped suddenly, nearly causing Wybie to crash into her. After catching her breath, she spoke.

"Do you hear that…?"

There was a pause and Wybie looked at her in confusion.

"What…? I don't hear anything."

Coraline's stomach knotted uncomfortably in anticipation. "Exactly."

A terrible silence fell on them as they exchanged terrified glances. Then there was a screech so loud it caused Coraline to grab Wybie's arm in alarm.

"What was that?" Wybie cried out, and Coraline felt his arm tense.

Coraline didn't answer, only gathered what courage she had and yanked his arm forward, continuing to run.

"Hang on Kari! I'm coming!" She yelled, her voice echoing off the trees.

OOO

The black dog snarled as the metal hand came to a rest, Cat on it's over side so it was partly surrounded. Her eyes scanned it over and she let out a roar of barks again, as if to intimidate it.

Cat watched on, and pinned his ears back in worry. Had they lost Coraline and Wybie…? He needed to find them. With a flick of his tail he ran, leaving Kari to fight this one alone, whom continued to verbally insult the metal object.

_I know what you are, foul beast. Your part of that thing Cat warned me about. Well, face the full blown wrath of Daggerfang!_

The dog attacked the rusty old hand, but it retained its intelligence and avoided the attack, by darting the left, leaving heavy paws to slip on the wet floor. A flurry of fur attacked again, this time fainting, and causing the hand to dart into a more preferable position, so the beast could attack properly, swiping at it with outstretched claws.

The screech of metal was deadly, the scream of a dying victim, but the needle like fingers remained intact, and were now intent on causing the dog damage. Claws raked themselves down Kari's back; causing three long, deep, bloody cuts to emerge on her skin, but the dog hid her pain and spun her neck around to catch the hand before it could leap off her back. She threw her head about like it was a mere chew toy, trying to destroy it with her violent spasms, but it curled itself up in defence, waiting tactfully for the right moment.

When Kari stopped for a mere second, the hand snapped back on itself, cutting Kari's gum painfully, making her yelp in pain, and giving the hand a chance to escape. Kari snarled, blood streaming from her mouth and dripping on the forest floor. She spat at a spot beside her leaving a red mess of fallen leaves and bloody saliva, but when she turned to the metal claw, her pupils narrowed almost like a cat and her hackles raised.

_Is that all you got? Please. You're not so tough. I mean look at you. You're just a rusty, broken, unwanted, useless thing. I'll enjoy ripping you apart,_

She spat again, this time at the hand insultingly.

_Bit. By. Bit._

The dog lunged again, and the claw jumped at the same time, the two smashed and scratched, tumbled and tripped, until they finally broke apart.

Kari's vision was blurred by red in her left eye, and she had to keep it closed to stop blood entering it from the nasty looking gash above her eye. Her legs were twisted and the numerous falls had left them bruise covered. Her tail was at a funny angle, broken in God only knew how many places but she still stood strong.

The Beldam's hand wasn't in good condition either. One of the fingers had been torn clean off by Kari's fangs, and it was covered in a multitude of dents and scratches. But it did have one advantage that Kari did not. It didn't feel pain.

The opponents sized each other up, circling each other slowly, and carefully, neither allowing the other to turn away.

Then a flaw was made. Kari stumbled slightly and the hand sprinted towards her. The dog closed her good eye, waiting for the final blow to be struck.

But it never came. She half opened her right eye, and the scene before her brought a triumphant smile to her face. The force of the sprint had caused the hand to close another finger and this in turn caused it to loose its focus, directing it into a tree instead. Kari staggered to her feet, a pool of blood where she had previously laid, from the wounds covering her body, and pain eating its way into every part of her body. But she stood proud and strong, the fine rain adding to the glorious sight.

_Time to end this…_

She slammed a paw down on the metallic beast with such force it shattered, and Kari spat blood on it again to add insult to injury.

_That. Is for messing with Coraline._

The dog turned around and kicked up mud, burying the pieces, just as the rain began to subdue. She looked down as the last of the rain hit her fur and as it dripped to the floor, stained red, as if noticing it for the first time.

_I must be messed up pretty bad... I hope Cat had luck finding-_

"Kari!" Coraline's voice and figure emerged through the trees, running to the victor.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to you!" Wybie appeared soon after, following Coraline.

"_Mreow._" A concerned looking Cat also joined them, and Kari took a step back, giving her friends a weak smile, taking in all they're terrified faces. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

"Kaaaaariiii!"

OOO

The dog next awoke in a warm room next to a fireplace. She ached terribly, but was thankful that the fight was over. Her vision swam and it became apparent that she had some kind of patch over her left eye. Kari moaned slightly, and covered her eyes with her paws trying to make sense of what had just happened.

She had awoken late that night in Coraline's house after been covered up as a 'stray that needed a home.' Coraline's parents had agreed to keep her for now, but Coraline had been sent to bed early and was grounded. Then, after falling asleep, she had awoken to a terrible feeling that something bad was gonna happen and had rushed off in the direction of the well… She then chased a metal hand thing, fought it, won, and then darkness.

So… Where was she now? Kari felt a searing pain in her shoulder and down her back, but managed to carefully twist her head around to look about. She didn't recognise the place at first but then realised that she was in Wybie's house.

_Oh thank God… I'm not dead then…_

"Hey… I… I think she's awake." A whisper came and Kari turned slowly and tiredly towards the owner. Coraline.

"Oh… Is she… Ok?" Wybie's face joined her and though his voice was a whisper like Coraline's the sound hurt Kari's sensitive ears.

_Idiot… Do I LOOK ok? _Kari thought to herself irritably, but she didn't even have the energy to bark her annoyance at him. Instead, she laid her head of her front paws with a large sigh.

"Well, she was in a pretty bad way when we got to her but she looks better now that your gran took a look at her. Good thing too… I was scared we were… we were gonna lose her." Coraline muttered the last bit in reflection on what had happened… She had been so close to losing one of her best friends and that had seriously scared her, just as much as the time Wybie had been injured.

"She was very brave." Wybie chipped in sadly. "But it nearly came at a great cost."

"Yeah..."

Kari heard the silence that filled the room and it was almost as bad as the whispers. Then it hit her. She had nearly _died _for Coraline. And yet she didn't care. Somehow that friendship had been so strong that she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. Something she would come to feel very proud of for the rest of her life.

She let out a small crooked bark and opened her good eye in amusement. It felt good to be a hero.

**So… I bet you're wondering why she referred to herself as Daggerfang earlier on in the fight? Well you'll just have to read on to find out! Love you guys, Don't forget to review! **


	15. The Storm

**Heeeeeey! :D Next chapter **

Coraline yawned, sitting up in her bed, her eyes red and her brain still stuck in first gear. She had been up all night and it was easy to see. But at least she had managed to get back in her room before her parents came to the door, or she would have been doomed.

Slapping a hand to her eye and rubbing it clear she looked around with a loud, irritated moan. Then, as if some light bulb flickered on in her head she remembered the events of last night. She hung her head quietly and sadly. "I hope Kari's alright… Wybie better had taken good care of her or I'll slap him upside the head…" She pinned this note to the metaphorical 'To do list' in her head. "… And I still have to deal with Mr B from all that time ago. Wow… The past few days have been pretty eventful. I still have loads to do." She frowned. "Like help Wybie with his garden patch."

"And apologise to my parents for being late home."

"And finish that history homework."

"And think through plans for the Beldam and her assistant."

"And sort out this dog nonsense with Kari."

"…"

"And other crap that I haven't thought about up until now." (**Lol. That's pretty much me for you… xD **)

There was a thud and human growl as Coraline's head hit her pillow before she continued her, now slightly muffled, rant. "I mean, come on. I should get all this done ASAP so I can fight the Beldam. Speaking of which… I wonder what the hell happened last night… With that twister… And the hand- I thought Wybie destroyed it. It had smashed the last time I saw it. So… Had it fixed itself somehow? And if so… Can it fix itself again…?" Coraline would have continued, however a knock on the door frightened her into cutting her monologue short.

"Coraline? Breakfast is ready and Wybie left you a note on the door…"

OOO

Coraline scoffed her cereal as fast as she could without choking and read the note, slightly confused on why he hadn't just texted her.

_Hey Jonesy_

_So listen. Kari is a lot better and something really freaky happened. She found one of my old books on mythical creatures and found a page. You NEED to see this. It could give us one heck of a chance at beating __the Bel __that girl at her own game!_

_Meet me at my house 10:00am sharp! We could have a breakthrough here!_

_Wybie._

Coraline scanned through the note a 2nd time in confusion. "I wonder what was so important Wybie left it in a note… He hasn't done that for a while…" Although the enthusiastic atmosphere of the letter told her this was a good thing, Coraline suddenly felt very anxious. Was she finally about to find out what was up with Kari? And what if there was a dark side to all this too…? Well if it gave them a fighting chance, they needed to embrace this new found power.

And so off she went, walking in a dazed dreamlike state to Wybie's, bumping into trees and tripping over roots as she went, mumbling random comments to herself all the way.

It wasn't long before she reached the door and was literally dragged inside the house and pulled to the table, a book thrust so far into her face she couldn't make out a single word.

"Gah!" She pushed it away in irritancy, and the old pages were replaced by the beaming face of her best friend.

"Look look look!" He was like a kid in a sweet shop, dragging out the chair next to her as it ploughed across the wooden floor, emitting a horrible scraping sound.

Kari sat on the floor next to Coraline, flinching with her at the sound. She whined in annoyance but lifted her paws up onto the table, resting her chin on the surface to watch the teenagers read the page. Coraline looked at the poor creature. She was covered in bandages, mostly around her torso and legs. Her left eye was covered with a surgical patch to prevent the chemicals used on the wounds, which had accidentally run into her eye, from reacting with the sunlight. The wound over the patch was stitched up but looked sore and a little infected, but with the medicines prescribed by the doctor, she was well on her way to recovery.

Coraline then blinked at Wybie and looked down at the page, preparing herself. The book was small and journal like, the cover and back bound with red leather, and the dog-eared pages had that old musty smell about them, showing their age. In places, the words were faint from exposure to the sun, making Coraline squint but she managed to read the passage that Wybie was pointing to.

_Therianthropy._

_Therianthropy is the sudden metamorphosis of a human into an animal or vice versa. There are many types of different therianthropes, but here are the most common and known._

_**Lycanthropy:**__ The most well-known of animal transformations; a human into a wolf. Lycanthropes are more commonly known as 'Were-wolves' and in some cultures are considered to transform into a beast half human half wolf. Although the origins of this therianthrope are in Europe, they have spread and are now known worldwide. __Ancient Turkish legends from Asia talk of some shamans known as "Kurtadams", believed to be werewolves due to the term meaning 'Wolf-man'. _

_Despite belief, the transformation is actually a painless one. There are two kinds of werewolf: Lupines and Bipedal. Lupines are humans that turn directly into wolves and look exactly the same as one, although in most cases the eye colour stays the same__. (As with other kinds of therianthrope.) Bipedal, as the name suggests, are Lycans that are completely wolf, however stand on two legs, giving more freedom to use the front 'hands' to manipulate objects. Both are highly intelligent and maintain all humanity._

_Lycans are widely associated with the full moon and are believed to only be able to transform during this time or under extreme stress, however research shows that the common Lycanthrope can transform at will. Lycanthropes were once widely feared as monsters however in recent dark fantasy literature they are often the hero of the novel. _

Coraline was interested by this knowledge, but it was what she read next that was relevant to Kari.

_**Cynanthropy**__**: **__The metamorphosis of humans into canines, most commonly dogs. Lycanthropy is often seen as a sub-form of Cynanthropy, but is sectioned off due to its more widespread knowledge. Cycanthropes have been known about as early as 1901, with their origins in Japan and China. Cynanthropy is often associated with the delusion of humans who think they are dogs but this is in no way related to actual Cynanthropy._

_As there are many different species of dogs, the behavior and features of Cycans varies, however notable features that apply to the vast majority of Cycanthropes are listed below:_

_Over extreme loyalty to those close to them_

_Tendency to dislike small enclosed spaces_

_Love of exploring new places_

_A limited 'Sixth Sense' ability in human form_

_Natural sense of curiosity when exploring new things_

_Highly sociable_

_One disadvantage of Cycanthropes over other Therianthropes is that under high amounts of stress they may become 'stuck' in their dog form. Although this change is not permanent it can last a long period of time, ranging from days to even decades, and the only way to revert them to their human form early is by the enchantment of a witch. _

_Less is known about Cycanthropes than Lycanthropes but they share a similar biological structure and so many of the facts on Lycanthropes also occur in Cycanthropes._

The pages went on to explain other kinds of Therianthropes, but Coraline wasn't as interested. Finally she spoke, and it seemed that the sound didn't belong after the eternity of silence before. "So… You think Kari is a Cycanthrope?" she asked, and to her surprise it was not only Wybie, but also Kari who nodded.

After all she had been through; it didn't surprise her very much. If the Beldam existed, it made sense that other 'mythological' creatures could exist too, right? But something still confused her. "So… How does this give us a fighting chance?"

"Well, Kari can sense other Therianthropes and also alert us to the presence of other mythical creatures. If we can search them out, we could rally a small army, and storm the other world. We could take out the Beldam for good!"

"Aren't you… Ya know… Getting a bit carried away there? Where are we gonna hide an army? Better yet, where are we gonna hide an army full of mythical creatures?"

"Uh… Somehow…? Come on Coraline, it's just an idea. We can think of details later. But imagine it. The Beldam: finally gone. She won't be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again!"

Coraline thought about this for a minute. "I guess but… I dunno. It's not very realistic is it?"

To her surprise, Wybie laughed at this comment. "Jonesy, There's nothing realistic about a giant spider-witch thing living behind a door in your house, or your best friend turning into a dog."

Coraline considered this for a moment. "Yeah but… Still. Maybe we should just start by looking for a few Therianthropes like Kari. Then we'll see how it goes…"

Kari's eyes lit up suddenly and she barked, her tail wagging, a big grin on her face. Coraline couldn't help but laugh, and she put a hand on Kari's head.

"Time to meet up with a few friends, huh?"

Kari grinned and gave a small nod, before allowing herself to slip from the table and pad down the hall to the door. She jumped up onto her hind legs and clung to the windowsill, peering out of the window. Fine droplets of water spilled against the glass, sticking there for a moment before gravity pulled it down, running faster and faster until it disappeared from sight. Then it would be replaced with another droplet, then another, until the tempo quickened, turning the shower into a full blown storm.

Kari turned to look and Coraline and Wybie, and a crack of thunder emitted behind her, scaring all three of the room's inhabitants. The dog ran to Coraline and hid behind her, as another crack sounded, this time, lightning flashing and momentarily leaving a white crack in the dark sky.

"Oh man…" Coraline moaned. "I am _NOT_ walking home in that."

"Well, you could always wait it out here, and see if it slows down."

"If that's Ok with you, then yeah, I'll stay. But I doubt this is going to be the kind of storm that subsides quickly…"

OOO

As Coraline predicted, the storm did not let up, in fact, if anything it got worse. Wybie had turned the radio and they had been listening to the different reports, all on one subject…

'…_Scientists predict this is the worst storm in 80 years to hit Ashland…'_

'…_I will try and keep you updated on what locals are calling the 'Mega-Storm'…'_

'…_It appears as though the storm is spreading outwards and local authorities are warning people to stay inside…'_

'…_Flooding has occurred in the country, swamping crops and drowning livestock…'_

'…_The first casualties have been reported and it is believed that over 12 people have lost their lives…'_

It had all happened so fast. The storm had started off so innocent, but had turned into a powerful, destructive monster, and within a matter of mere hours, it had caused flooding so bad, She couldn't leave Wybie's house.

"This is bad…" She sat on the dusty old leather couch next to Wybie, Kari lying wearily on the rug.

"I don't think this is going to let up… And even worse, I can't contact my grandma…" He looked down, fear flashing across his eyes. "I hope she isn't…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"I'm… sure she's fine Wybie. It's probably just a bad signal. I can't contact mom and dad either…" She said this with doubt and looked out of the window at the horizon where her house had been replaced by the mist of the rain. "I'm worried too…." The two shared a nervous glance before returning their attention to the landscape outside.

"Jonesy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do if this rain doesn't stop by tonight?"

"I guess I'll just have to sleep here. Besides, it's still only, like, 1:00pm." There was a silence that Coraline couldn't bear, so she spoke again. "Come on. I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?"

"Lunch." Coraline announced, as if it was the most marvelous, amazing word in the English dictionary. To her relief, Wybie laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah… I'm cool with that. Come on. We'll make pancakes."

"Pancakes? Aren't they, like, a breakfast thing?"

"What? No way! Pancakes are for life, not just for Christmas! … Err Wait…" He blinked, noticing he had said something stupid, before he beamed, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Well… If you say so!" She laughed, following, with a spring in her step. "Let's just hope we don't blow up the kitchen…"

Kari looked up at this comment and snorted what almost sounded like a laugh.

_Yeah. I would recommend keeping a roof on this house unless you want me to smell like wet dog for the rest of the week… _

OOO

After making pancakes (And, luckily, _not_ blowing up the kitchen) the two sat back in the lounge scoffing the food, while Kari ate her own short stack greedily. The food seemed to brighten the mood, despite the 'Mega-storm' roaring outside.

Between mouthfuls, the two teens chatted, but then the radio flicked the mood over again like a switch.

'_We interrupt this broadcast to announce a widespread warning. The storm has been predicted to worsen tomorrow, trapping millions in their homes. Under no condition is anyone to leave the safety of the structure they are currently in, and those still outdoors are advised to seek out shelter immediately. We have confirmed that the death toll has reached 58 and the casualties' remains at 107. Evacuation may become an option to those in the worst hit areas. We-' _

There was a soft click as an aggravated Wybie flicked the radio off. "I've heard enough."

Coraline nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The media will do anything to dampen your mood." She frowned. "It works though… 58 people dead… Just in the past few hours alone. Flooding doesn't usually do that much damage… Does it?"

"I guess it depends." Wybie sighed and he stood up, taking their plates to the kitchen. He placed them on the counter, and realized that his Grandma wasn't going to be able to wash them up tonight… His heart sunk. So he walked back into the lounge, dragging his feet, his eyes down. When he did finally look up, he found Kari asleep next to Coraline, the dog's head on her friend's lap. Coraline was smiling, petting her gently, and Wybie found that his mood brightened.

At least he didn't have to be stuck in his house alone.

**Awww. Cute. :3 The storm is gonna be very important in the next couple of chapters though. Love you guys and thank you Cake for the nice review. ^-^ **

**Don't forget to Review, I love hearing what you guys think! Lots of love, Dee.**


	16. An Unexpected Arival

The rest of the day had passed slowly and now only the light of the dull moon shone through the window. It was still raining. It hadn't stopped once, but still, in growing used to the sound of the strong winds and ghostly pattering of the rain, Wybie, Coraline, and Kari had managed to fall asleep together on the sofa. The occasional sound of thunder stirred them in their sleep but they had yet to awake.

But it was now 1:05am and that was about to change.

There was a knock on the door. Wybie stirred and opened an eye sleepily, but didn't move, letting out a soft mumble. Coraline's head was on his shoulder and Kari's paw on his lap. The knocking sounded again, this time almost desperate. Now who would be out in this storm knocking on the door? Perhaps it was Grandma! He jumped to his feet, sending Coraline hurtling forward and smacking her head painfully against Kari's waking the two up with a painful jumpstart.

"Wah…? Wybie… What is it?" Coraline muttered, rubbing her head. Kari whined in agreement, placing both paws over her good eye so no light could enter it and allow her to drift off again. But now she was awake, she knew there was no getting back to sleep again.

Before Wybie could reply, the door was thumped again, louder and Wybie could hear shouts for help. His heart sunk a little when he heard it wasn't his grandma, but all the same he ran to the door, Coraline and Kari sharing a concerned glance before following. Casually, Wybie prepared to open the door when he was stopped by a hand being placed firmly on his.

"Wait." She sounded serious.

"What?"

"Just be careful. They say the force of the wind is as powerful as a category 3 hurricane 5 miles from the eye." She shook her head. "As soon as you open the door you're gonna have to drag them in and close the door again, or else we could get swept away."

Wybie nodded fearfully and looked down at the handle, closing his fingers around it. Then he pulled with all of his strength, Coraline helping. The door budged a little and the figure pushed the door from the other side to help. Finally, Kari got her head through the gap and pulled the girl in to the beckoning warmth, just before the door snapped back into place. All four of them were panting, but it was when Wybie looked up, that the ragged breaths began to fall quiet.

The girl was his age, a long black bob of hair and startling amber eyes. He recognised her immediately. "Miranda…?"

The girl nodded, and closed her eyes weakly. "Uh huh… Sorry for… Bursting in like this…" She half laughed somewhat nervously. "I had to practically swim to get here. You were the closest house to where I was."

"Oh… Erm… Okay…" Wybie was stuck for words, and looked to Coraline for support. However, before any of them could speak, there was a terrible, chilling shake. Miranda yelped and grabbed Wybie's arm in fear.

"Earthquake!" She cried, but Wybie shook his head.

"No, I think the wind just picked up again. We'll be safe; this house has had its fair share of storms, earthquakes and floods." He grinned proudly.

"Wow… You're so brave…" Miranda admired sweetly, hugging his arm.

Coraline's eye twitched and her hands clenched into fists, but she said nothing. Instead, she gritted her teeth to stop herself saying something she would regret.

"Anyway… Are you okay? No injuries?" Wybie tore his arm free of the newcomer's grip, and took a tentative step backwards to analyse the shivering, dripping wet girl.

"Not that I'm aware of. But… I've seen things no sane human should ever see…" She looked down at the ground sadly.

Despite her slight jealousy, Coraline suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Miranda. If she had been outside it was safe to say she had likely been separated from family, and seen the destruction and death the storm had caused. She was right. No sane person deserved to see that.

"Anyway, I don't think we've talked before. I'm Miranda, But you probably already know that from school. You must be Wybie, and you're Caroline, right?"

Coraline groaned, causing Wybie to laugh. "Her name's Coraline. She _hates _being called Caroline…"

"Oh… My bad." Miranda laughed nervously. "Sorry Coraline."

Coraline mumbled in irritancy, but nodded her head to accept the apology.

"So… Umm… I was just wondering if… maybe I could stay here until the storm subsides…?" The girl asked politely, earning her an eye roll from Coraline.

"Umm, Sure! Considering you're already here, it would be rude to shove you back in the rain now wouldn't it?" Wybie beamed.

_Not rude. Fun maybe… _Coraline thought, clenching her fists so much her fingernails dug into her flesh.

"Thanks so much!" Miranda hugging Wybie around the neck and skipped off into the lounge.

Kari followed behind wearily, still apparently half asleep, whilst Coraline and Wybie lingered for a few seconds before joining them.

_Oh man… I have a bad feeling about this… _But Coraline just shook her head and ignored it. That was her biggest mistake.

OOO

Soon after, Miranda and Wybie talked about the pointless things in life while Coraline sat by choice on the carpet with Kari.

Despite Coraline's attitude, the mood was fairly bright, but now fatigue was beginning to creep in, setting the teenagers off to sleep. It appeared as though even Miranda was beginning to drift off.

And sure enough, before long, the only sound in the room was coming from the storm outside and the soft breathing coming from Coraline, Wybie, Miranda, and Kari.

But things were far from calm in the world of dreams...

OOO

_Coraline was running so fast the colours of the forest around her blurred with every step she took. She was fleeing something- something terrible, but in this state of mind she could not remember what. She only knew that she had to get away at any cost. A fate worse than death, that was the predator, and she was the prey._

_Finally she had to stop, collapsing to her knees, and she dared herself to look over her shoulder. There was nothing there. So what was she running from? Suddenly her question was answered but a soft, sickly sweet humming sound._

"_Oh Coraline…" The voice rang out through the trees, a voice she remembered all too well… "It's time to come home darling…" _

"_N-No…" Coraline staggered to her feet and she swivelled, setting off again, but she didn't get very far before her legs began to fail to obey the commands of her brain. It seemed as though the air had turned to liquid and was resisting against all of her movements, defying her will._

"_Now, Now… There's no need to be afraid of your own mother, is there?" The voice had a cruel sneer, now somewhere between complete evil and motherly love._

"_Y-You're not my mother!" Coraline yelled into the now changing landscape. _

_The trees died and morphed into nothing, the sky whitening until there was nothing but a completely white canvas surrounding the girl. _

_She was alone with that voice, but it was as though it surrounded her, coming from all sides, like it didn't have a body._

_There was a sudden crack in the ground, the canvas splintering like wood, and a giant metal hand rose from the ground, causing Coraline to instinctively try to squirm free of the invisible grasp around her. She failed miserably._

"_You know I love you Coraline…" The Beldam rose out past the hand, a 50ft giant, and she smiled coldly down at the girl. "But good mothers have to show discipline every now and then…" She reached forward with her metal hand and caged the poor, trapped creature. _

"_No! Get away from me! Nooo!" She screamed, as she was brought to eye (Or rather button) level with the beast._

"_This is for your own good Coraline." An emphasis on her name made her shudder. The cage around her began caving in slowly, ready to crush her. Claws dug into her flesh painfully and she cried out. _

"_NOOOOO!" Then there was darkness. _

OOO

"Coraline! Coraline are you ok!"

Coraline awoke in cold sweat and tears. Instinctively, she bolted upright, nearly crashing her head against Wybie's. There was deep concern in his eyes, and after glancing around realisation developed that it had just been a dream.

A soft reassuring muzzle found its way into Coraline's hand and she looked down at Kari, startled.

"Wybie…?" She rubbed her eyes dry, embarrassed that she had been crying, even if it had been the fault of the dream.

"Yeah?"

"I just had the craziest nightmare… But… I was so real, It was like I was in-" She stopped and looked around for Miranda. It appeared as the girl was still asleep on the sofa. "…In the Other World again." She whispered this part with fears of awakening their 'guest'.

OOO

After Wybie told Coraline that Kari may as well know the whole story, Coraline went on to explain her dream to her two friends. It was obvious that both Wybie and Kari were deeply concerned about this matter and the three discussed the issue carefully and quietly in fear of waking Miranda up.

"So do you think she has something to do with the storm…?" Wybie asked, a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

"Maybe… But I doubt it. She is a witch and everything… But… I think this is something else. Something supernatural perhaps, but not Beldam related…. Besides. It was just a dream, right?" Coraline forced a laugh, but Wybie and Kari were unconvinced.

"Yeah… Just a dream…" Wybie shook his head. "I doubt it. Jonesy, I think that was some kind of warning. You better be careful."

"Careful? I'm always careful. I survived her once, I can survive her again." She sniffed confidently.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. I think she's probably gotten stronger in the 2 years that have passed. I'm just saying…"

Coraline shrugged and looked down at the carpet. Another crack of thunder sounded outside, but still Miranda did not wake up. "I guess we're lucky she's a heavy sleeper." She chuckled.

"Who's a heavy sleeper…?" There was a yawn and Miranda sat upright with a little stretch and look around, blinking in the slight light.

"Uhhh… No one…" Coraline laughed, irritated by the girl's presence even more now that she was awake.

"Hmmm… What's the time?" The girl yawned, not bovvering to argue. She needed to gain their trust, even if the blue haired she-devil irked her even more than the stupid storm outside. Although now the weather was working to her advantage. They had nowhere to run.

"It's… Nearly 5am. But I have a feeling that we should ration our food. We have no idea how long we'll be stuck here." Wybie said this with logic, and it did make sense. For all they knew, this flooding could last days.

"Yeah. Fair enough." Coraline shrugged, clutching her stomach in an attempt to hide her hunger.

_This is for your own good Coraline…_ That voice rung out in her head sending a chill down her spine. And she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, something incredibly dark was close to her. And now she was trapped with it.

**Surprise! I updated early for you guys! :D I can't help feeling sorry for Miranda, even though she's evil. Coraline hate's her guts already. But what about Wybie? Could we be facing a possible LOVE TRIANGLE! Perhaps. Find out next time in Friendship so Fragile! :3 Dee xx**


	17. A Painful Loss and 'Fairy Dog Mother'

**Knock knock! Guess who? It's me! Although you probably knew that. Sorry it's been a while, I wrote a oneshot as a present for you guys though called 'One Rainy Evening'. Please don't shoot me! D: Thank you so much LovelySinner7 who has just started reviewing my stories. :3 I'm so happy! :D I'm on one person's fav authors list! Yay! And 73 reviews? You guys spoil me! Eeeek! Maybe I might get 100 reviews on this story! *Starts singing and dancing with joy***

_Oh, I am not letting that girl ruin everything… _Kari glared at Miranda from her place on the rug in the hall. The arrival had made herself at home with Wybie, but Coraline wasn't in sight, probably obscured by the doorframe. The morning had come slowly, but without the old grandfather clock that stood bleakly in the room it would be impossible to tell the time. For outside, the scene had not changed.

The slope of the hill that the house was built on offered protection from flooding, but Kari constantly feared for the people outside the household perimeter. And the people on the inside too. It was safe to say in no way did Kari trust Miranda, but it was hard to alert Wybie and Coraline to this as she could not talk. (Although she sensed Coraline didn't like the girl much anyway)

Still, now it appeared it was up to her to keep any of the others from doing anything stupid…. As long as she didn't do anything stupid herself.

"Hey Kari?" The dog was brought out of her daydream by Coraline's voice. She looked up at her companion and smiled lightly, nodding as if to give her permission to continue her thoughts. "Kari, remember when you said you were worried about Miranda when we first saw her in school?" There was a small nod from Kari, her body stiffening from the memory. "I'm worried about her too… Except for my own reasons."

_Would those reasons include the fact that you're crushing on Wybie and you feel threatened by Miranda's presence? _Kari laughed inwardly at her little joke but only allowed Coraline to a see a flicker of humour in her eyes.

"What?"

Kari only winked at Coraline with a slightly worrying '_I know something you don't' _look on her face. She nudged Coraline slightly with her side then looked up at the window.

_Just tell him you like him. It's obvious he likes you back. And even if he didn't – you guys are such great friends. _Kari grinned again. _Or maybe you just need a little push… I __**did**__ say I was gonna play cupid again. _

"Kari, That look is starting to scare me now." Kari sniffed, highly amused, and then gave Coraline another friendly shove before making her way back into the lounge.

_Yup. Time for fairy dog mother Kari to start waving that magic wand… _ (**Haha! That's something I probably would say…**)

OOO

The day was becoming duller as it ticked by, and the 4 friends (If you count Miranda as a 'friend') lounged about, chatting and discussing recent events, Whilst Kari planned. And what a brilliant plan it was... Because it wasn't really a plan, it was more of an improvisation that she could only hope would work. But she thought it was brilliant anyway.

But just as she was about to spring her plan, a miracle happened. At first it wasn't noticed but when all of the teens quietened down, shock filled the room.

The rain outside had stopped.

The 4 rushed to the window, expressions of disbelief, relief, and startlement still hanging on their faces.

But although the sky above was still as dark as night, no rain threatened to smash the windows. No wind tore up the remains of the garden.

Nothing.

Complete silence.

"Quick! Wybie! Turn on the radio! _Now_!" Coraline demanded, and on command, Wybie scurried as fast as he could, fumbling with e radio to turn it on. Finally there was the familiar '_Flick!' _and it buzzed into life.

'…_And scientists are baffled by the sudden change in the storm. Whilst it apparently appeared to stop instantly and shows no signs of restarting, people are still advised to stay indoors for the next few hours. The final death count remains at 104 and 233 casualties. Now on to Jim with other news…'_

"So it's… Over?" Miranda asked, although it was more of a statement. She was relieved- the rain had been annoying her, but it also meant she wouldn't be able to spring her own plan into place. She'd just have to annoy Coraline until another opportunity would arise.

"I guess. About time too." Wybie smiled. "Maybe we'll be able to contact our families now too!" As if on cue, Wybie and Coraline shuffled for their mobiles, dialling in unison. Miranda shuffled with her own phone awkwardly, but didn't appear to dial.

Kari glared at the girl, but felt curiosity instead of hatred. What was she up to…? Did she have a family at all? The dog slunk forward and sat next to the arm of the chair, peering at the screen. Her phone wasn't even on. But a sudden exclamation of excitement was about to tear her away from her thoughts.

"Yes! Oh my gosh thank you! I'm so glad you're both ok! Yeah, love you too. Haha! I know, I was worried about you too. Yeah, ok. So I'll see you later. Thanks. Bye!" Coraline beamed and jumped off the sofa, flinging her arms around Kari's neck. Kari, startled by this, nearly fell over, but when the shock subsided she felt the immense happiness radiating off of Coraline. "Mom and Dad are ok! They're gonna pick us up later."

"Yeah, that's great…" Wybie spoke in monotone, as if only half of him was listening. His phone was still pressed to his ear, but there was no conversation. "Come on grandma… Pick up…"

Coraline and Kari shared a nervous glance before the two returned their gaze to Wybie. Suddenly his face lit up, as did the moods of Coraline of Kari.

"Hey Grandma it's… Answer phone." He drooped again and flicked his phone back into the pocket.

"I'm… Sure your gran is fine…" Miranda smiled softly, taking his hand in her own.

Coraline's eye twitched and she crinkled her nose slightly at the sight. Kari's eye's narrowed and she felt her hackles rise. Obviously, neither of the girls approved of this action one bit. But Wybie didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I guess…" He gave an awkward, somewhat forced laugh. "She's probably wondering why her handbag was vibrating or something…"

It occurred to the group that they had left the radio on.

'…_Now back to our update on the mega-storm. Local authorities now say it is safe to come outside but people should avoid area's that are flooded. People in the town centre are the most vulnerable with water levels at about 126cm in some areas, but scientists say they are due to lower to ground level within the next 3 weeks. If you have any concerns over the safety of relatives please phone the following number: 0647834110…'_

Wybie fumbled for his phone again a look of mixed determination and fear on his face. But he paused just as he was about to click the call button. Terror gripped him but, with a shaky hand, he pressed the button and pushed the phone to his ear.

"Hello…? This is Wyborne Lovat. I was j-just wondering if my grandmother, Rose Lovat, is known to be ok…"

"… I'm… So sorry sir…"

OOO

Wybie slumped uselessly on the sofa, his tear stained face buried in the cushion. She was gone. His grandmother was dead. He had never felt so alone.

But that spurred Kari's spirit. She had to show the boy that he had Coraline. Her plan just had to be… Subtle. Sort of.

She shoved her nose into Wybie's hand comfortingly, and she smiled sadly as Wybie looked up out of the cushion to make eye contact with her.

"What…?" His voice was broken, spirit shattered, But Kari was determined. She put her jaws around the boy's hand gently, and she guided it to Coraline's.

Coraline hadn't said much after the phone call, allowing Wybie to grieve, but she hadn't known what to say at the time. At the touch of their hands, both teens looked up and blushed, but neither removed their hands. They both just gave Kari a stared glare.

The dog only smiled back in amusement. Especially at the irritancy in Miranda's own stare.

Coraline tore her gaze away from the grinning dog and blinked at Wybie again. She felt… Guilty. What kind of a friend was she? She should have been comforting him! "W-Wybie…?"

"Yeah…?" He looked back to Coraline and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry about your grandma. Really I am…" Her voice was soft and sad; her feelings of sorrow were genuine. "If… There's anything I can do for you I-" The girl was cut off when Wybie flung his arms around her shoulders in a hug. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks immediately but smiled and hugged him around his midsection. He buried his face into her shoulder and began to weep uncontrollably. Coraline held him tighter, closing her eyes. "It's gonna be ok Wybie…"

Kari jumped up and pressed her head against Wybie's side sadly joining in the hug, leaving Miranda to sit there awkwardly. The dog smirked mischievously at Miranda before closing both her eyes and sighing sadly in regards to Wybie's loss.

OOO

It was only 4 hours later that the teenagers finally had the nerve to make their first, fearful steps into the outside world, a place they hadn't been for nearly 2 whole days.

But… It wasn't too bad. Damp, yes, but the earth had already begun to soak up all of the water. It was just a matter of minding your step. Kari had learnt that the hard way, getting stuck in the mud too many times to count and now she stood beside Coraline, her usually midnight black legs now a dirty brown. She huffed in annoyance, but as least she could wash when she got back to Coraline's.

If they ever got back to Coraline's.

Her mother was late, which was acceptable with the mud, but there was really no point in taking the car, especially since Wybie and Coraline were practically next door neighbours. But Mel had insisted- and now the 4 soaking, hungry, moody teenagers stood shivering in the cold wind.

When Coraline spotted the car a swift relief swept over them.

Mel jumped out of the car, nearly sinking in the mud and waded towards them, tears in her eyes. She hugged Coraline tight in her arms, and Kari smiled happily at the joyful reunion.

"Oh Coraline! I was so worried about you! With every news report I was terrified they would announce the death of my blue angel…"

"Mum…~" Coraline grinned hugging Mel back.

A chill went down Kari's spine suddenly- as though she had forgotten something deadly serious. What about Wybie? She couldn't leave him here with _Miranda._ And… What was he going to do? He had no legal guardian now. That was going to be an issue… As a friend, she couldn't let him be miserable. She barked, so that Mel, Coraline and Wybie all turned to look at her. Then she pointed her nose in the direction of Wybie to alert them to her fears.

Coraline's eyes flashed with sudden concern, as she appeared to realise Kari's intentions.

"Mom? Can Wybie stay with us a while? We have plenty of room- we finished making the spare bedroom for guests, remember?"

"Yes but… That's for family, Coraline. Besides, Wouldn't Wybie have to ask his grandmother for permission first?"

On that note Coraline, Wybie, and Kari all looked down glumly. Miranda only shuffled on her feet awkwardly. Mel didn't need to be told, for realisation dawned on her, and she suddenly felt rather guilty about bringing the subject up. "Oh… I'm… So sorry Wybie…"

Wybie shrugged and avoided eye contact. "It's ok Mrs Jones…"

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you stay with us… at for now." In an attempt to lighten to mood, Mel attempted to find a better subject. "Who's your new friend Coraline?"

"Oh… I'm Miranda. Don't mind me I was just leaving…" Miranda forced a smile and nodded, finally turning and disappearing into the forest.

"What a strange young girl…" Mel blinked and Coraline just laughed.

"Trust me- you're not the only one who thinks that…"

**ARGH! This took forever to write! T.T I encountered the dreaded Writers block about half a dozen times. WybieZ KidnapPer has been helping me a lot with the plot. ^-^ You could say it's a group effort now! Poor Wybie though. But hopefully with Kari now playing the 'Fairy Dog Mother' things should look up for him now, right? :) And there's no such thing as too much CxW fluff! Yay! **


	18. Allies

**Introducing 3 new characters to the story, and the reappearance of an old friend! :D **

Wybie had never hurt so much in his entire life.

His mind was tortured by memories of his grandmother, and no matter how hard he fought; he couldn't stop thinking about it. She was gone. No force on earth could bring her back to him. There would be no more comforting when he was crying, no more kisses goodnight, and no more motherly love that had been around him his whole life. She was gone forever.

A knock on the door of his new room was registered, but not fully processed by the boy's mind, so he turned his head to it, still wallowing in the silence of his room, his body sprawled out on the old mattress. The knock sounded again but this time the door opened and a face appeared in the doorway.

"Hey…" Coraline smiled, although it was only there to hide her sadness and sympathy.

"Hey…" He replied, looking away and back to the carpet. An awkward silence drifted between them for a while, before Coraline took a few uneasy steps towards the mourning figure and sat herself down on the beanbag in the corner right by Wybie's side.

"How are you feeling…?"

Wybie couldn't answer that question straight away, as he just could not find the words to explain. Finally he managed a small sigh and shake of his head. "I don't even know… Confused at why something like this could happen I guess. Shocked that it actually happened. Denial that she's actually gone. But mostly… I feel pain. Like I've lost a part of my heart you know? A really big part…"

Coraline's heart sank. "Yeah… But don't you worry… Things will get better from here on in. I promise."

Wybie hid his face in his pillow, so that when he spoke it was slightly muffled. "I can only hope you're right…"

Coraline sighed and shook her head. "Come on Wybie… There's no point in moping around… Look, I need your help with something."

Wybie looked at her, reluctance in his eyes. It was as if he felt his grandmother's presence in this room and he didn't want to leave her, but she was gone. _She_ had left _him_.

Coraline sensed this, but smiled warmly, much to the confusion of her companion. But when she held out her hand to him, it all seemed to make sense. He placed his own in hers shyly, and she curled her fingers around it, holding it gently and giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze. Then she stood and pulled Wybie to his feet and led him downstairs.

Funny how she could always wrap herself around his little finger…

OOO

When the two reached the bottom of the staircase, they were met with an odd sound. Kari was sat in the hall howling incredibly loudly, her eyes closed. Her head was sticking out of the window and she appeared to be concentrating.

Coraline had to shout to be heard over the noise. "See what I mean? She's been like this all morning!"

"How come I didn't hear it when I was upstairs?" Wybie yelled back, startled by Kari's behaviour. She was usually a complete chatterbox but she was never this loud!

"I dunno… You were probably in your own little world." Coraline walked right up behind Kari, taking her by the scruff of the neck and yanked her away from the window.

This caught Kari by surprise, and her howl cut short midway. She stumbled straight into Coraline, and forced her friend to the floor with her, until there was a heap of Coraline and Kari at Wybie's feet. The dog gave a toothy grin and rolled off Coraline, standing up again, and giving a small stretch. Coraline stood also, fuming, but she bit her tongue instead of swearing at the dog.

"Kari! What's all this noise about?" She hissed, and her friend's grin suddenly lessened, her ears back in withdrawal.

"_Hey. Chillax Coraline…"_

Suddenly Coraline's eyes went wide and her mouth fell agape. Kari scanned her eyes to Wybie who had a similar expression.

"You… Talked."

Kari blinked in shock. "_You what? I can't talk, I'm just a dog." _She winked. _"Of course I talked. I just didn't expect that you could understand me, so I never tried. Huh. I guess all that excitement in the Other World made you able to understand me. Did Cat ever talk to you?"_

There was a short silence in which Coraline took in all this information. Then she gave her stunned answer. "Well… Yeah… But only in the Other World. Why?"

Kari nodded and closed her good eye. _"Hmm. I thought so. Yes. The Other World is a funny place, as you know Coraline. The very surroundings change you. It gives you… Certain talents that can be associated with 'The Land of Myths' as we call it. Limited, yes, but still very useful. You see, the Other World… Well, it's just a part of the Mythical Realm. And as you entered it, now you are gifted!" _Kari looked incredibly excited about all of this. But she was only met with looks of bafflement from Coraline and Wybie.

"This… None of this makes sense…." Coraline raised her hand to her head and shook frowned. "I don't understand…"

Kari grinned. _"But I do. That's all you need to know." _

Wybie, who had been rather quiet, suddenly had a realisation. "Wait a second. You said Coraline understands you because she went through the door, but I never went to The Other World. So why do I understand you?

Kari smiled mischievously. _"Hmm. Now that's what I thought at first but now I remember what Cat told me. Didn't your grandma's sister go missing in The Other World?"_

"Well… Yeah… But-"

"_Well did it ever occur to you that your grandmother went there as well? Out of curiosity of her sister's ramblings?"_

"Well maybe, but that still doesn't explain-"

"_Wybie, this gift is hereditary; it's passed on through your genes! Your grandma had it, your father had it, whether he knew this or not, I'm not sure, but he still had it, and now you have it!"_

"I… Guess that makes sense…"

Kari grinned. _"There's so much I need to teach you about the Mythical Realm…"_

"Well, you can start by telling us what it is…"

Suddenly Kari frowned and thought. _"Huh… Well it's like- Sort of a bit like- umm… it's kinda…." _She rubbed the back of her neck. _"Well… Look around you. What do you see?"_

"A house?" Wybie seemed to suggest, earning a laugh from the dog.

"_Think bigger."_ Kari jumped up suddenly, and trotted to the window again, sticking her head out of the window. Coraline and Wybie joined her.

"Umm… The forest." Coraline smiled.

Kari winked again. _"Bigger." She seemed to chime in sing song._

"Oregon?"

"_Much, much bigger!"_

"America?"

"Earth?"

"_Nearly there!"_

"The universe?" Coraline asked doubtfully, but Kari's good eye seemed to gleam with joy.

"_Ah, yes! The universe! That seems to be a good place to start!" _Kari suddenly looked serious, like a teacher. _"The Mythical Realm is a universe… Much like this one, except a little smaller: A universe the size of earth. And it exists in an overlap of this one. As a result, there are rifts… And people can access this dimension. You know creatures of myth? Dragons, gryphons, witches, blah, blah, blah? They all exist- but in this dimension. The reason you're world knows about them is because sometimes portals may open, and with a bit of luck, the 'mythical' creatures get through. This happened a lot more in medieval times, but most are scared of being slain by the humans and hide from sight. Thus they were forgotten, or dismissed as unreal… But you any I know better than that…" _Kari winked then continued. _"See, the door you went through was one of these portals. It lead to the lair of The Beldam, But she only controls a tiny bit of the world I'm talking about. Most can travel to this world and back at will, but she cannot. She only has limited magic… But I fear she has hired someone to come here for her. We were all worried about you Coraline."_

"_All?" Coraline looked confused suddenly._

Kari closed her eyes and nodded._ "Yes. I was sent here from England to protect you. You've made quite a name for yourself in The Mythical Realm." _She laughed. _"Funny that. I came here to watch you and we ended up being best buddies!" _Kari smiled warmly. _"You know, My friendship is sincere. I do see you as the closest friend I've ever had- next to Wybie and Jonathan of course."_ She grinned. Coraline seemed to relax slightly on this comment_. "Anyway. I'm part of a society of therianthropes who keep trouble at bay."_

"Hey Kari…? Is Jono a therianthrope too?" Wybie asked, totally immersed in this knowledge Kari was spouting out like a tap.

"_Yup. But I'm not telling you what kind. You'll have to guess!"_ Kari grinned. _"Or you'll soon find out anyway."_ She laughed. Then she stiffened. _"Oh God… I hope he's ok… And the others too."_

"There are more of you? Here?" Coraline looked shocked, but Kari grinned, sticking her tongue out at her.

"_Yuuuuup! And they should be here soon! I sent them a message to meet me here. Safety in numbers and all, and now that you know the truth, I fear there may be more people after us…" _Kari shook her head and sighed. _"We have to be very careful…"_

Coraline and Wybie shared a thoughtful glance then smiled almost simultaneously.

"We got each other, right? That's all that matters." Coraline beamed, and Kari found herself smiling, as the three broke into a group hug.

OOO

It wasn't until late that afternoon that Kari's friends appeared. They came in the appearance of a very unusual trio.

The youngest was a girl who looked about the age of 12, give or take a little, with long dark, glistening hair, and mysterious, but playful hazel eyes. She was shorter than Coraline by about a head, and when she grinned up at her elder, it was apparent she had braces. She was a very pretty young girl, with bright enthusiasm similar to Kari. She was also quite well built, and looked strong enough to lift up Coraline if she wanted to, but she seemed a little bit distant, looking around anywhere but the people surrounding her.

The 'middle child' looked to be about the same age as Coraline, but he was about an inch shorter than her, and he looked extraordinarily skinny. His short, spiky, yet well groomed hair was a light ginger colour and he appeared to keep himself well kept. His eyes were a dazzling silver colour- something Coraline hadn't expected, and they shone with intelligence and what Coraline sensed, a lot of self-confidence. His clothing were fine and looked extremely expensive, especially the light blue velvet and silver-lined choker around his neck. He held himself with pride, but appeared to give worried glances at the younger girl at his side. Perhaps he was her brother?

The eldest was also the tallest, towering over Coraline so much that had he been any higher, the top of his head would be hidden from view by the doorframe. Coraline guessed that he was in his late teens, he looked 17 or 18, but it was hard to tell. His light brown hair was scruffy in comparison to the younger boy, but his dark eyes were filled with compassion and kindness. He was smiling slightly, but it was small and shy, and from the way he shuffling on his feet, Coraline could tell he was rather nervous about being there. He looked slightly scrawny, and his long, lanky limbs made his body look out of proportion, but he was still intimidating height size. The young man was also the first to speak.

"Why hello there…" His voice was soft and fairly quiet, but still audible. "You must be Coraline?" He smiled, holding out a hand. Politely, Coraline shook it warmly and smiled back.

"Yeah. Are you friends of Kari?"

At the mention of her name, the other two perked up suddenly and looked more attentive.

"Yes… We were informed that she's staying here. May we come in?"

"Erm… Well… Sure!" Coraline stepped aside and the three entered in single file, following each other.

Both boys gave a polite thank you, but the girl whizzed around her companions' heels, looking around herself in excitement.

When Kari caught sight of them, she barked and ran to the strangers, extreme glee on her face. The girl ran to Kari, and the two collided mid-hallway.

"Kari! Kari!" She beamed, hugging the dog. "You're ok! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!"

"_And I've missed you Lou!" _Kari licked the girl's face playful and Lou laughed, pushing her nose away.

"Quit that! It tickles!" She grinned.

The two boys entered, both smiling, and Kari beamed up at them_. "Coraline! These are my friends. They're the therianthropes I was talking about. This is Louise Wade. She's a good friend of mine. Her parents abandoned her so me and Jono took her in, but then I was called away, so I left her in the hands of Darren"_ She nuzzled the girl at her side once more, then trotted up to the younger boy_. "This is Darren Cunning. He's from a rich, upper class background, but don't mind him. He's a big softie really."_ She grinned, and Darren smiled.

"Yes, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Coraline. I've heard a lot about you." The tone of his voice suggested he had an expensive education, and it had a tinge of Californian accent to it as well. He bowed and smiled at her, making Wybie feel a tinge of jealousy.

She then put a paw of the eldest boy's leg and grinned. The boy smiled and knelt down, petting his friend on the head.

"_And finally, this is Caiden Woods. He's from around this area; He lives a little south of here in a cottage just out of town. He was keeping an eye on you before I showed up." _

Caiden gave a clumsy attempt at a bow, and a humble smile. "It's very nice to meet you." His voice was still quite and he still appeared to be quite shy. It was then that Coraline began to wonder what animal they each were.

"_Like I said before. Safety in numbers. These guys are staying in with Caiden in his cottage, but they'll keep an eye out for any trouble, Beldam or otherwise. And you'd do well to try and stay away from trouble."_

Wybie laughed at this comment. "This is Coraline we're talking about… She doesn't find trouble, it finds her."

**Heeey! Thought you guys needed an update. :3 So what do you think of the new characters? Louise belongs to Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever but I came up with Caiden and Darren. :D **

**So what animals do you think each of the new guys are? And Jono too? The animals are set so don't beg for them to be a certain animal but I'd love to know what you guys **_**think **_**they each are. ;) Sorry this took a while! And there wasn't much Wybie x Coraline but there should be in the next chapter. I'm also considering renaming the fanfic but I'm not sure. Please review. :) Love you guys so much! Xxx**

**Dee**


	19. Emotions

**Heeeey! :D Sorry, this has been on hiatus for a looooong time but we are now back! Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews. 3 You guys are amazing. So, hopefully I'll bless you all with some more CxW fluff and maybe possible OCxOC later too. :3 Time to get to know our new trio! OH! A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! I **_**am**_** going to change the title of this fanfic, because it doesn't seem to fit anymore. Any suggestions? Or maybe you like the name as it is? Please tell me. :/**

The birds in the trees whistled in a soft tune outside, the sky a bright blue with a few clouds painted into it. For most, it would be an enjoyable afternoon out. But for some, it was only the start of a long day…

Caiden stretched out on the grass, a small smile on his lips. The wind rustled through his hair and he let out a soft sigh. "So peaceful…"

"NO IT'S _MY_ TURN! GIVE IT BACK!" Lou's voice echoed from behind Caiden, who groaned, and furrowed his brow.

"Oh great… Here we go again…" His eyes snapped open when he heard a loud crash coming from his kitchen.

Caiden's kitchen had usually been extremely tidy, not an object out of place. But when he entered, it was like a completely different place. A milk carton lay on its side, a river of milk streaming along the tiled floor, until it pooled at the wall opposite. The side-table had lost a leg, and toppled violently, Caiden only just jumping out of the way just in time, as it crashed to the floor, cracking in two. A light bulb's remains lay shattered on the floor, while the wires connecting to it sizzled and snapped, dangling loosely from the ceiling

Caiden glanced up, startled at the mess for only a few seconds, before his eyes spotted a certain couple, hissing and yelling at each other.

"You used all the milk!" Darren accused, obviously offending Lou.

"No I didn't!" She snarled, pouncing on Darren and knocking his to the floor. The two tumbled, half transformed into their animal forms, both obtaining darker eyes, blackened claws, and sharpened canine teeth, growling and snarling at each other, although neither dared to actually use them.

Despite his calm exterior, Caiden could feel the anger burning up inside him, and it was a few moments before Lou and Darren ceased their arguing long enough to acknowledge his appearance. There was a sudden, eerie silence, as the boy's eyes scanned over the damage once more.

"What… Happened here…?" He asked in a soft voice that was barely audible, despite the quiet.

Darren and Lou looked at each other, looks of shame and embarrassment on their faces. They gradually returned to looking like humans– scolded children to be precise. There was no response at first, until Caiden took a step forward, his eyes narrowing, causing both his juveniles to loose eye contact with him.

Finally, Darren managed a small apology and explanation. "We… Had an argument… I guess it got a bit out of hand…" He managed an awkward laugh but it died down as sudden as it had started, and he looked down at his feet awkwardly, shuffling them as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Darren was usually quite arrogant, but even he couldn't avoid the glares Caiden gave him from time to time.

"And how did this argument, lead to both of you trashing my nice, clean, tidy kitchen?" Caiden's voice was low but it was hard to read his expression. His hand twitched slightly, his eyes on the two, as they cowered slightly, expecting the worst possible outcome.

Of course there was no reply. Caiden was a good friend, but when he got mad… He was scarier than The Other Mother herself. But to the surprise of the two trembling youths, Caiden's face relaxed and he let out a soft sigh, sitting down on a chair and placed his head in his hands, as though defeated.

"I can't stay angry at you two. But that doesn't mean I'll let you go unpunished." He looked up with a small frown. "You will both clean this kitchen. And you won't leave until it's spotless."

Both Darren and Lou looked at each other feebly and bowed their heads in shame. At least he was merciful.

Lou finally broke the silent tension, although the solemn mood remained. "I'm … really sorry Caiden."

"Yeah… We both are."

Finally a small smile broke out on the tall teen's face and he nodded. "I know you are. Now, get to work, and maybe I'll buy you both ice-creams after I've met with Kari, Coraline and Wybie, Kay?"

His mood brightened further seeing the sparkle of glee that appeared in their eyes.

OOO

However, When Caiden did finally get to Coraline's house; he was met with a very peculiar sight…

Now Caiden had seen many strange things in his life, but when he saw Coraline yelling up at a blue man in a very peculiar outfit on the balcony, he nearly slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It didn't help matters when he stepped into earshot.

"But Caroline! Zis happened nearly five 'hole veeks ago! Ee iz and alvays vill be a bad influence on you! Besides, Beats are gut fur you- Zhey keep you fit und strong! Like me!" (**Hope you can understand the accent. O.o It might help if you say it out loud.**)

"Yeah, But just because you don't like each other, doesn't give you the right to destroy his property! I swear, Mr B, If you don't stop this stupid, childish behaviour, I'll… I'll… I'll never eat a beat again!"

"What in the name of the Great Father of therianthropes is going on here?" Caiden muttered to himself, although it was enough to get the attention of the blue-haired girl and blue-skinned man. Blue. That colour seemed to pop up a lot around these parts. Weird.

"Oh, Caiden… You're here." Coraline raised a hand and nervously scratched the back of her head, whilst the acrobatic Russian just glared at Caiden, his eyes piercing hard into Caiden's soul- as if he could see what Caiden truly was, and this unnerved the teenager.

"I'm sorry…. W-Was I interrupting something…?" He asked, shrinking under the power of Mr Bobinski's stare.

"No, No… It's alright. It's all sorted now. Come on, Kari and Wybie are inside. There's something we need to talk about."

Coraline led the boy inside, and where he found Kari and Wybie sitting at a round table on the lounge. Wybie was mumbling in a low voice, and Kari nodded slightly. It was unusual to see the dog so serious- and this did nothing to help Caiden's nerves.

The two looked up curiously at Caiden as he entered the room, Wybie acknowledging him with a nod and Kari with a small smile. Coraline joined them at the table and Caiden feebly sat in the empty seat opposite her.

"_Right. Now down to business." _Kari looked up, serious again. _"I'm afraid… The Mythical Realm is on the brink of civil war. Thinks aren't looking good for Therianthropes- and now they're beginning to turn on each other. Just recently the Avisthropes declared that they would attack the Equathropes for trespassing into their territory." _She shook her head sadly.

Caiden felt a knot in his stomach tighten. The Werebirds were at the throats of the Werehorses? But they had lived in harmony for centuries… And the Birds were usually so peaceful, why attack one of their allies? (**Just a note. To make things easier I may shorten the 'Were-animals' to just the animal with a capital letter. So, Were-birds will be ****B****irds. Don't get them confused with regular ****b****irds!**)

Something didn't add up.

"_We also know that the Beldam, Previously thought to be dead, is alive. The hand in the well was active and still had a connection to its owner- and we know that in order for that connection to be maintained the Beldam must be _alive_."_

"But Wybie smashed the hand before we threw it down the well. How did it fix itself?" Coraline spoke up, looking between Wybie and Kari.

"_Honestly? I have no idea. But I have a feeling magic was involved. Remember that spiral of water and the green glow? Now, that generally doesn't happen on this planet. Well… It didn't in England anyway." _

Caiden nodded slowly. "But her magic doesn't reach this world anymore. So she must have an assistant."

"_We already knew that. And this means that were all in for a rollercoaster ride, because the little hag could be anywhere… Or anyone." _Kari frowned.

There was a long drawn out silence, before finally, Coraline spoke up. "So… What's the plan?"

"_We need to take out the Other Mother. I have a feeling she's behind the problems in the Mythical Realm, and if we kill her, the problems will end everywhere. But… First we'll need some help. We have Caiden, Darren and Lou on board, but we need more people involved. I'm also aware that the key is long gone so we can't get to the Other World that way. Which means there is only one way we can get there. We're going to have journey through the Land of the Myths."_

OOO

"Are you nuts? Caiden- We can't go back there! It's dangerous; I thought that's why we left that damned place!" Darren was furious, his fist clenching and unclenching. After finally getting the place tidied up, now Caiden greeted them with the dreaded news that they were going back to their homeland? "No! No, I refuse it! Need I remind you what happened last time we were there?" He growled. "They nearly killed Lou. They nearly killed all of us! If we go back, they'll come after us again!"

Lou sat on the sofa, her head hung, gazing at her hands, as though oblivious to the fight.

"Look Darren, I know it's hard for you… You… Had it a lot harder than me and Lou…" At that, Caiden sighed and sat beside the young girl. "It must have been terrible-"

"Terrible? It was the most horrifying moment of my life!" Suddenly tears streamed down the boy's face but he ignored them. "THEY TORE MY FAMILY TO BITS BEFORE MY VERY EYES! T-There was nothing I could do about it! They were screaming for me…" Darren was shaking now and closed his eyes, rubbing them away. He didn't notice when Caiden rose from his seat until he felt the elders arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. He sniffled and cried, and when he looked up into those sincere, kind eyes he realised Caiden seemed… larger. It had happened again, his emotions had gotten the better of him, and he felt foolish.

"It's ok, Darren…" Caiden smiled, holding the small ginger furred animal in his arms. The fox looked up at him through its tears, deep brown eyes full of emotion, bushy tail flickering sadly.

"Everything is going to be ok."


	20. AUTHOURS NOTE: IMPORTANT!

Oh Dear God….

I haven't updated in ages. T^T

I AM SO SORRY. LIKE TOTALLY.

Okay. Look. This isn't really a chapter but…. Are people still interested in my story? If you are send me a review and I WILL START WRITING AGAIN.

I can't stress how annoyed I am at myself, But I just watched Coraline yesterday and thought…. "WAIT WHY THE HELL AREN'T I WRITING ANYMORE?" So Please.

Please.

Forgive me. :(

IF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO REVIEW. IF I HAVE LIKE, 6 PEOPLE STILL INTERESTED I SHALL CONTINUE OF THAT YOU CAN BE SURE!

Lots of love and Hugs,

Dee.


	21. Return

**Okay. This chapter is LONG overdue. But you guys are amazing for being so patient. Thank you. Seriously. I WILL revive this story and you should be rewarded with another chapter. I actually reread the whole story to remind myself of the plot- it's been so long. Anyway, I'm pretty much just improvising for the moment, but hopefully everything should still make sense. **

**Right. Everyone looking forward to the new chapter? Well, Let's get this train back on the tracks! **

The Land of Myths. Kari hadn't been there for a while… And there was only one way of getting there. It definitely wouldn't be easy. At all.

But if it meant saving both worlds, the risky strategy would be worth it, right? But first, there was a lot of preparing to do. And if there truly was a little spy in this town, it would mean they would have to be extremely careful to cover their tracks. The slightest slip up would alert….Her.

She shuddered at the terrible memory. But the past was the past. This was now.

Padding softly into the dining room, she paused briefly to take in the rising sun, before continuing to sit next to Coraline at the table. The wounds were almost all gone now, and the eye patch had been removed although, it seemed there was permanent damage, causing her left eye to be tinged slightly, a more white/opal colour, even the pupil seemed more grey than black, and it's clouded and misty appearance made her appear blind in that eye, but as she had told the others, it was fine and she could see perfectly well out of it. She assumed it was just side effects of the chemical that had run into her eye that had left her with heterochromia.

She pushed her muzzle into the girl's hand in greeting.

"Oh, Hey Kari." Coraline smiled, nodding her head in greeting. "Sleep well."

"_It was alright I guess. But I can't get used to sleeping in a dog bed._" She chuckled half-heartedly. Although her mood had improved at the arrival of her friends, the near-impossible task ahead of them had her worried. It would perhaps take months of planning and preparing, and she feared they didn't have that long.

Coraline nodded sympathetically. "Still no sign of changing back?" 

"_I'm afraid not. The only way I can force the transformation back is through the use of a witch, and the nearest witch is the beldam. But I don't think she'd be too happy about changing me back. We'll have to wait and see._" Kari let out a small yawn and looked around. "_Your mum and dad are out again?_"

"Yup. I'll give you one guess about what it is."

"_The catalogue?"_

"Bingo."

"_Heh heh. Oh well. At least you're not alone in this house any more. So much for boredom. No more temptation to go back to the Other World!" _The dog joked lightly, careful to make this apparent and not strike a chord with the girl.

"Shut up Kari." Coraline smirked, crunching her cereal.

Kari's tongue stuck out humorously. "_Make me._"

The two's light-hearted conversation came to a sudden end when Wybie rushed and almost stumbled down the stairs tripping on the last step and collapsing to the floor.

Startled, Coraline abandoned her cereal and ran over, helping the clumsy boy to his feet.

"Coraline! The time! Why aren't you in uniform? We're going to be late for school!"

"School?" Coraline blinked. There was a short confused silence and Wybie's concern suddenly turned to surprise. Was she not taking him seriously?

"Yes school! You know that, semi-normal place we go to _learn?"_

"Wybie… It's Sunday."

"…"

Kari, had dogs been able to laugh like a human, would have been cracking up at this point, rolling on the floor laughing. It didn't help that his shirt was on backwards (How he managed that, she wasn't quite sure.) and his socks were mismatched, one grey the other black. His collar stuck up unevenly on one side and his head cocked to the side slightly, his hair ruffled in a mess.

"…Oh." Was all Wybie managed to say, turning away in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Wow. I got so caught up in all the excitement of the past few days… I guess I just lost track of what day it was…"

Coraline burst out laughing and punched him lightly in the arm. "I can't believe you sometimes… Now go get changed. Kari wants to check out the well."

"Why?"

"_Because where I come from, water doesn't mysteriously rise out of a well in a swirling tower. Besides, I think it might be responsible for the out of whack weather._" Kari looked away, keeping the next part to herself. _And it may be our best chance at finding a link to the Land…_

OOO

Coraline panted, sprinting to try and keep up with Kari. "K-Kari! Slow… DOWN!" She desperately wished she had a lead now, but even then she could tell the large black dog would easily pull her over.

"_No, You speed up!_"

"I'm pretty sure if I speed up, I'll DIE." Coraline growled. All strength left her legs and she slowed, losing sight of the dog and she stopped momentarily to catch her breath. Wybie, who had dragged behind long ago, took a few minutes before he caught sight of his friend, resting against a tree, her brow furrowed in annoyance. He jogged over, his own heart racing with the effort of keeping up.

"Kari forget she's faster than us again?" He joking, nudging her in the arm softly. Coraline simply nodded and huffed.

"Yup. It's not fair, she was 4 legs and we only have two, of course she's gonna be faster." She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed. "But whatever. She'll realise we're missing soon enough and come back. She always does."

"Yeah." Wybie leaned against the tree, feeling the bark dig into his back slightly through his jacket. There was a long silence, as the noises of the forest died down, except for the gentle breeze, whistling through the trees. There was no conversation after that, but it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence, as the two reflected on all that had happened in the past few days. Moments of peace were welcomed- It gave them a chance to fully comprehend what had happened.

But it was too peaceful. Something was wrong…

There was a familiar 'mrrreow' and something rubbed against Coraline's leg. Cat gazed up fearfully at Coraline, his tail flickering warily. And when Coraline looked into those icy eyes, she knew.

Something was _DEFINITELY_ wrong.

OOO

Kari snarled, growling at the place where she had last seen the destroyed hand. All that remained was an imprint in the soft undergrowth, where it had once flattened the grass and leaves, and a metal bolt, the one that came loose and broke off one of the hands fingers during their fight. But the hand itself…

Was gone.

"_How is this possible? There is no way it could have fixed itself… Not by itself…._" Her ears prickled at a noise behind her, and her hackles rose. She spun around, her heart racing, adrenaline pumping, as if it was back on that very day where she fought here.

But she was surprised by who she saw, in place of what she thought was going to be the hand.

"Kari…?" The boy was startled by her hostility but when he saw her relax, he gave her one of his rare smiles. "It is you…" The eyes would always give it away. But why one was now glazed and almost white he didn't know…

Kari galloped at full force towards him and knocked him to the floor, all fear and anger replaced by pure joy. "_Jonathan!" _she nuzzled his cheek affectionately, making her friend laugh, and give the dog a one armed hug. "_I was so worried, what with the storm and all!_"

"I was worried about you too! I haven't heard from you for so long and when Coraline texted me to say what had happened, well I wanted to come see you but the storm stopped me… What happened to you?" There was slight concern in his voice with this question, as he addressed the scars ad remaining wounds present on the dog's body.

"_Well, let's just say the Beldam couldn't wait to get her hand on me…_" Kari got off the boy, allowing him to stand again, but her tail still waved slightly in happiness. At least Jono was alright. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. But with the Beldam's hand on the loose… Well she would have to keep a close eye on her best friend. Not to mention Coraline and Wybie too.

"Well, I think I may have had a run in with that thing…"

"_Huh? What do you mean?" _Kari blinked and looked up at him, and she was suddenly more aware of his appearance. His clothes were tattered and worn, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. She certainly hadn't done that when she knocked him over… Had she?

"_The Beldam's hand… it's somehow… back." _

OOO

"What?" Coraline stormed. After finally being led by Cat to the scene, Wybie and Coraline had the news broken by an awkward Kari, who was obviously regretting losing the pair in the forest earlier. Had she not been so impatient…

"_And to make matters worse, Jono was attacked on the way here. So it's still in the forest somewhere…" _

"It could be anywhere…" Wybie whispered nervously, his fists clenched and legs trembling slightly. He didn't want to remember what had happened last time he ran into that thing… He still had the scars on his hand where it has punctured his skin to try and get him to fall into the well…

Coraline let out a long exasperated sigh. Nothing dazed her anymore, not even the Beldams somewhat immortality...

"Okay… so where did this happen?" She asked.

"About a few miles south of here." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "It caught me by surprise but I managed to trick it into getting its needle, finger, things stuck in a tree. Weird thing is though it seemed almost new, not rusted or damaged at all…"

"So is it still there?" Coraline asked, her stomach knotted. Nothing really surprised her, but things like this could still install fear to eat away at her.

"Probably, but… Well I don't know. I didn't want to stick around to find out you know? Tore out some of my scales it did…" He frowned, rubbing his side. (**Little hint at what Jonathan might be ;)**)

"Well… We might as well try and find it. And this time end it for good."

"_But we've already killed it twice. How do we know it just won't come back again?_" Kari asked, sitting back on her haunches. Like Wybie, Kari wasn't looking forward to this 'Hand-hunt'. They both knew the consequences of seeking out danger like this.

But it was Coraline's nature to be bold and adventurous. Since first facing the Beldam, 'Danger' was practically her middle name.

Besides, it's not like her friends had any choice in the matter. They were too far wrapped up in this now to quit. And it's not like this was going to be the worst thing they would ever face…

A glint of amber flashed from behind the tree, giving the group a sly, toothy grin. This was going to be interesting…

**OKAY!**

**Chapter: Done. Finally. It's a fairly lengthy one too, took me most of this morning to write. But I hope with the rebirth of this story, we can get some more interest in 'Coraline' in general. So… HOPEFULLY the next chapter won't take as long to write. :) I don't want to keep you guys all waiting again.**

**In other news, It's my birthday this Monday! Horary for being 16! xD And also, if any of you are interested, I'm a lover of drawing and stuff. I have a DeviantArt account where you can see some of my work and leave comments. (I don't get very many. xD ) It would be nice. I also plan on drawing some cool Coraline stuff later on if people are interested. **

**So that wraps up this chapter. See you all soon!**

**Dee. x**


	22. Memories of the Therianthropes

**Ugh. I'm so sad at the moment. T^T Things have been happening, and I feel so miserable. I'm in the middle of a cheesy 'High School Romance' story. And I'm playing the role of the girl hopelessly in love with a guy who now knows that I like him and I'm totally embarrassed about it and I dunno what to do anymore. Argh! **

**Seriously. I feel so bad… But I thought 'Okay, I'll post another chapter. Maybe my reviewers can cheer me up.' So here goes. **

"High hoe, High hoe~! Hand hunting, we will go~!"

"Arrrghh! Quit it Jonesy, you'll get that blasted tune stuck in _my_ head before long!" Wybie trailed behind her, Kari at his side, the two both less than happy to be in their current situation.

Coraline just laughed away his comment. "Oh lighten up Wybie." She teased, grinning at him over her shoulder. "If you keep pulling that face it'll get frozen that way." She winked and Wybie could only mutter and groan in response.

"I'm sure I've heard that from you before…"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, and the four all stopped in perfect sync. It was almost as if the air had become heavy and frozen, and the wind brushed past as if it was a solid river of mist. A chill went down Coraline's spine. The others could feel it too. There were whispers.

They weren't alone.

OOO

The front door of Caiden' house was kicked open, revealing the shocked inhabitants.

"They're in trouble!" Caiden wheezed, almost collapsing to the floor.

Darren rushed to the boy's side, his heart pounding, hands shaking.

"C-Coraline and the others…

We have to do something or… or it's game over…"

OOO

Kari was the first to speak, although it came out as more of a soft whimper than actual words.

Coraline glanced fearfully to her side at Wybie who looked back. Their eyes met briefly and it was easy for each of them to read the others emotions.

Scared was an understatement.

They were both terrified.

"It's… It's them isn't it?" Kari's voice cracked slightly, unusual for the girl who rarely showed fear. Jonathan barely nodded, his legs beginning the tremble so much he was surprised he could still support his own weight. The boy clenched his fists, the skin over his knuckles becoming even paler than they already were.

"Who are they?" Coraline shivered. Whoever _they_ were she didn't need to see or even know about them to realise that they were bad news for the small group. She could feel it.

Jonathan took a small brave step forwards. "Blood Goblins. A group of them… about five of them." He swallowed. "Kari and I have met these exact ones before about 3 years back… And it didn't end well."

Kari flinched, as the memories came flooding back to both herself, and her best friend.

OOO

"_C'mon Jono! You gotta hurry if you wanna see in time!" A younger Kari cried over her shoulder. Her shorter blonde hair flowed out behind her and there was a hint of a toothy grin that would last into her teens. The white ribbon tied around the waist of her long blue dress fluttered in the breeze, teasing her friend's nose as he stumbled to keep up. _

_Jonathan panted, but sped up at his friend's request. The little boy's tuxedo was scratched and torn and her groaned every time the forest's trees tried to tug him back. "K-Kari! Come on w-we should… be back at the reception… it… it is your big s-sister's wedding day… Oh if m-my parents knew what I was d-doing…." The 12 year old blew a strand of hair out of his face. "You g-get… yourself into all kinds… of t-trouble you know… And I always h-have to… get you o-out of it!"_

_Kari laughed heartily. "Don't worry your little shoes off. Just because your 5 months older than me, I don't need you to babysit me!" _

_Jono rolled his eyes. "6 months actual-"_

"_WE'RE HERE!" Kari chimed, cutting her friend off. She stopped suddenly at the very edge of a steep slope, where the grass disappeared and was replaced with dirt and dead leaves. The girl's grin widened and she pounded her fist into the air. "I AM KARI OF THE MIDNIGHT CLAN! HERE ME HOWL!"_

"_No don't howl you idiot! You'll attract unwanted human attention!" Jonathan wiped his brow slowing to a gentle jog before stopping completely. "Now… What is it I'm looking at?" _

_Kari's grin faded into a calmer soft smile. "This." She pointed her finger out at the landscape. The forest continued past the slope and out towards the horizon, the sun burnt bright but low in the sky. It was a clear evening, so as the sun set stars were just becoming visible in the orange heavens. "Isn't it pretty?"_

_Jonathan blinked and a small smile planted itself on his own lips. "Yeah… Yeah I guess it is." He glanced sideways at his best friend, and noticed her eyes sparkling, like the stars above had been captured there for all of eternity. He felt something warm find its way into his hand and noticed that her hand was now holding his, and the young boy blushed returning his attention back to the sky. The one person who had ever liked him for him… And the one person who he had come to care for so much it was too hard to let her go again. The truth was he didn't want her to go back to America… But there was little choice. This girl… Coraline was as important to the Land of Myths as Kari was important to him. But perhaps whilst she stayed here, with him, he could enjoy his friends company and take comfort in the knowledge that they would always be best friends forever. _

_But the peace was not to last. _

_There was a crack of a twig behind them and instantly there was a chill in the air. It was heavy. The mist rolled in. Then, there was nothing but darkness. _

_- (**Using dashes just so you don't get confused about the chapter getting broke up in the middle of a flash back.) **_

_Kari woke up to a smell that made her stomach turn and her head spin. Rotting flesh. Suddenly very aware of her situation she tensed and let out a cry of fear. She was tied to a tree stump, the ropes binding her so tight her arms were numb and her legs stiff. And when her vision returned, she wished it hadn't. _

_A monstrous disgusting face met hers its big red pimply nose mere inches from her face. The stench came back to her every time breathe left its mouth which seemed too big for its head, crammed with sharp blackened teeth that had been left neglected over the years. Two bright yellow beacons of eyes, easily the size of dishes peered at her with a mix of curiosity and, to her dismay, ravenous hunger. One hairy dark blue skinned arm, bulkily built, raised and the hammer-like fist unclenched, revealing clawed fingers which it used to sadistically tease it's petrified prey, as her gently ran his talon down her cheek. _

_From what Kari had seen in her picture books as a child, goblins were always tiny little green creatures, clumsy and usually very stupid, so this giant beast, towering at least 8ft high, was not what she expected. He was more like an ogre._

_He breathed again and this time words came out in a rough husky, low voice. "It's dinner time in a couple of hours. It's been a long time since I eated a therianthrope, let alone two. You'll both make excellent stew, you will…" _

_Kari shuddered her heart doing cartwheels within her chest. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Where's my friend?" She spat averting her gaze to the left and right of her. _

"_Oh he'll be joining us soonly." There was twitch of anger on the monster's face as he thankfully retreated, turning from her. "That slippery little creature… He managed to avoid capture. It was quite funnys though. It appeared he was more worried about you than himself. Thought you was dead at first, he did." There was a loud bellow of laugher, scaring the birds from the trees. "But he gots away! Not for long though. Seem a bit worried 'bout his lil girly friend. So he'll be back." _

_Kari whimpered her eyes closing. "J-Jonathan…" _

"_BOSS!" Another voice echoed through the trees, and another 'goblin' appeared dragging something behind. _

_Kari opened her eyes and almost choked. _

_Jonathan. _

_And he wasn't moving. Was he dead? No no… He was breathing. But there was a nasty cut to his head, and if they didn't get out of this situation soon it wouldn't matter if he wasn't currently dead or alive. They would both be eaten… _

_Kari felt her ropes loosen slightly as her limp companion was added to the stump, but her relief was quick, as they were soon tightened even more so. _

"_No, No!" The first goblin growled. "If you tightens them too much they'll loses blood flow to the limbs. They'll be not so much blood there, then they won't be so… juicy." He licked away the drool that hung from his lip and Kari shivered again. _

_At least the ropes weren't as tight. _

_It was about an hour before Kari felt Jonathan shuffle slightly and his head lifted slowly from her shoulder. He was awake. But in a similar fashion to Kari, he soon wanted to sleep again. "They're gonna eat us… Aren't they?" He whispered, and the girl nodded tearfully. She was crying. This time it was Jonathan's turn to take her hand and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, don't cry. You need to think clearly. Come up with one of those ingenious Kari plans of yours."_

_The girl took comfort from her friend and felt a burden lift. There was no time to mope. While they still had a chance at survival, no matter how slim, they had to take it. It was better than waiting for death to come to them. "Okay… Okay. Jonathan… You think you can transform? Right now?"_

"_Sure, I guess… But why?" _

"_Well if you can transform, there's no doubt you'll be able to wriggle free of these ropes. Then you can use your fangs to bite through them and we can both scram. I'd say we'd get a fair advantage; we'd be gone before they notice. Besides, they're all too busy arguing over seasonings for they soup to watch us. If we can get back to the church, then we're home free. These brutes won't want to reveal themselves to the humans; it'd cause them a lot of trouble."_

_Jonathan nodded slowly and smiled as he came to understand. "Right. Got it. Transform, run, and we're safe." He closed his eyes and concentrated. Immediately Kari felt the ropes loosen as Jonathan's ribs shrunk inwards on themselves, taking inwards first his chest then his abdomen. Small, brown and gold scales broke through his skin, covering his body and his legs disappeared, replaced by a long, flowing tail. His arms became almost absorbed into his body. There was no definite signs of where the body ended and the tail began, and the same went for his neck. The collar bone had vanished, and in its place was a frill that started where his arms once were, and grew outwards in an almost semi-circular fashion, ending at the base of Jonathan's now smaller head. His face was now flat, a small, short snout in place of his nose, and his eyes were now tiny and beady, but there were remains of Jonathan's personality there. Sarcastic and sly, yet caring and calm. A long forked tongue flicked outwards, tasting the air and the Snake slithered silently up the tree trunk, out of the rope's grip. His head then turned slowly and he allowed it to drop down towards the girl, his eyes focused on the ropes. _

_In the blink of an eye, he struck, the long fangs piercing though the rope as if it was no more than thin air. The rope was now held together by frays, so Kari's struggles easily snapped the remains of her prison. Scooping up the Cobra in her arms she stood and slowly crept towards the treeline, before she broke into a terrified adrenaline fuelled run. Jonathan coiled himself around her arm and around her neck, so she could use her arms to propel herself through the thick forest, but it wasn't long before she heard shouts behind her. The fear and stress had caused her to begin to transform, and naturally she welcomed this change, running on all fours to add to her speed. The Cobra tightened its grip on her neck only slightly to avoid being flung off backwards, and he kept alert for any signs of the goblin's approach. Only a few minutes and they would be safe._

_But they didn't get those few minutes. It was an ambush. _

_With a crash, one goblin threw himself down off a branch above, wielding a machete. Jonathan had been so focused on keeping an eye on the advancing enemies that he had totally forgotten to watch out on all sides. _

_The dog yelped in shock and skidded to a halt as the giant knife was brought down, managing to fall short of getting sliced in two. Gathering her wits, she darted to the left of the monster to continue but found her path blocked by two more. Retreating slowly she swallowed. "We're surrounded." _

"_Don't let them ssscare you." Jonathan hissed softly. "They sssenssse fear." _

_Kari nodded and stood as straight as she could, muzzle in the air, her eyes meeting the largest, ugliest goblin. The one she had met first. The boss. _

"_Well, Well well…. Lookies what we have here! Lil' magicians. What a party trick you pulled off… Though it didn't leave you with much of an escape nows did it?" _

_Jonathan slithered closer the Kari's ear, his forked tongue flickering mere millimetres away. "I think… we may have to fight our way out of thisss one." He whispered_

"_I-I don't think I can. I'm a lover… N-not a fighter." _

"_Would you rather be a lover or dead?" Jonathan asked logically. Kari sighed defeated and gave a small nod. _

"_Okay. You make sense…" She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Then when she opened her eyes, she felt like a different person. "Let's go." The dog charged, a black blur, straight at the boss, her target clear. The goblins were scattered, and with no time to rush to the aid of their leader, she had an opening which she took. At the last minute the canine sprung and her jaw opened suddenly, closing tight around the creatures face, her teeth sinking in so she didn't lose her grip. There was a chilling howl of pain as the boss stumbled backwards, and he grabbed his assaulter, trying to tear her free. Instinctively, Kari bit harder, but a part of her wanted to wretch at the metallic flavour of blood in her mouth. A sharp excruciating pain in her back finally shocked her into letting go, as a club collided with her, knocking her from the goblin. She spat, relieved to get rid of the foul taste, and for a moment, despite her back screaming out in agony, she felt strong. The goblin was screaming rampaging about blindly, its face covering in a thick, black liquid, that Kari could only guess was its own blood. There were dozens of little holes and dents in the neat shape of a dog's mouth, and Although Kari felt a pang of sympathy for him, she reminded herself that this was the evil being that was trying to kill her earlier. And Jonathan… Wait._

_Where was Jonathan! Panicked, Kari lifted her head to realise that the Cobra has Left her on the impact of the goblin's weapon to her spine, and now the reptile was missing. _

_There was suddenly another scream and Kari turned her attention to her right, allowing herself to take a sigh of relief. The snake was tormenting a smaller goblin hissing and biting him at any opportunity. Finally, the giant fell to his knees and lay there for a moment, shaking, before he was still, never to breathe again. Jonathan's toxins had killed him. The Cobra slithered back towards Kari and up her front leg, where he settled around her shoulders again. _

_But it wasn't over yet. They still had 2 more to deal with, and as they crept closer, Kari felt a sense of impending doom. It was two giant beasts against a dog and a small snake. The odds weren't in their favour. But once Kari noticed one had a club she felt anger bubble up inside her. "Oh so you were the one to hit me, hm?" She growled, Jonathan hissing at the beast to back up his friend. _

"_STOP!" _

_Kari and Jonathan, as well as the remaining goblins, including their blind leader froze in place, startled and turned towards the voice. For the therianthropes, it was heaven to hear that familiar voice. _

_For the goblins, it meant suffering if they didn't retreat. Grabbing an arm each, the smaller subordinate goblins lead their leader away through the forest and way from the eyes of the two, shivering young animals. No sooner than they left had a large stag come running through the forest, charging towards them, then slowing to a trot and then standing at the two therianthropes. _

"_Are you both unharmed?" His voice was soft and full of concern, those deep brown eyes shimmering with kindness. _

_It was then, and only then, that Kari broke down. "C-Caiden! It was awful! I-I thought I was going to die…" The dog pressed herself against the stag, whimpering, and the young deer lowered his head giving her a warm nuzzle. Jonathan flickered his tongue before he tightened his grip around the dog's neck in the equivalent of a warm hug._

"_It's okay now, Kari. It'll all be okay." _

OOO

The day after, Kari had been sent back to America with Jonathan at her side. With the cover story that he was 'enrolling' Jonathan actually only had one true intent.

Protect Kari.

**Woah. Long chapter. Sorry it was more Kari and Jono based, but I thought we needed some background info on our favourite four legged canine friend. :) And hooray for OCxOC fluff! xD Now we know what Jonathan and Caiden are! **

**I'm feeling better now. Any comments on this chapter? :3 Please review! Love you guys! **

**OH ONE LAST THING! I drew Kari. So what I'm gonna do is add it to a folder on my deviant art page titled 'Friendship so Fragile' I'll keep all my fanfiction pics there. To view my page just type 'deedeedragonwolf' in the search bar. Also, I would LOVE to see your own pictures relating to this fanfiction! Please send me a note on deviantart and I'll send you llama badges and stuff. :3 **

**Dee. **


	23. Past Evil

**Back with another chapter! :) Thanks for being patient guys. Things are looking up too. Well, except for exams for the next few weeks. Yikes. **

**By the way, TheKawaiifan, you're review made me laugh so bad. xD The thing is I intended for someone to turn into a shark or something but then I thought: 'Not so great when you're on land all of the time…' So when I read your review I nearly choked on my tea. Hahaha! **

**Thanks everyone for all the support and for being so patient.**

The next few seconds were slow and tense.

Kari's legs trembled and she took a small step sideways, pressing her side against Jonathan's leg, who softly petted her head in comfort.

Coraline swallowed.

Wybie shivered.

Then it happened.

There was a horrible screech and from above two monstrous creatures fell down from the trees, lunging forwards, their faces twisted into evil grimaces. The group were flanked by two more on each side, both as vile as the first two, and the goblins surrounded their prey on all sides.

There was no time to react; the group were trapped with no means of escape

"Well, Well, Well…" A vicious voice boomed. Kari's ears pinned back and she growled, her hackles rose slightly in an attempt to conceal her fear with anger. The familiar figure dragged his feet, causing a thud with each footstep, throwing up leaves with each step. "It's been a long time hasn't it, dog."

Kari snarled viciously. "_Don't call me that. And yeah… Not long enough if you ask me._"

The monster stepped dangerously close, his face now visible in the dimming light. Half of his face was distorted and a torn, scared and raw, raked mark across his eye, or where his eye should have been, for now it was permanently closed. "You did this to me." He growled his voice so low it made Coraline shiver.

"K-Kari? What's going on…?" She asked, her own voice trembling, dying down in the knowledge that it didn't belong there, didn't deserve to be heard in such circumstances.

Kari glanced at Coraline, and then fixed her eyes back on the boss. "_It's… A long and complicated story. I'll explain later._" She slowly sunk a little as her font legs allowed her weight to nearly touch the floor. Then, as a coil would, she sprung herself forward at the foe, her legs trailing behind her.

However, this time the goblin was ready. He raised a hand and swatted the dog aside as if she were a mere bothersome fly. The girl let out a small yelp as she collided with the ground, but she rolled herself over, facing her enemy once more.

Coraline swallowed glancing at Wybie once again and giving him a small nod. They needed to help. But how? Jonathan, sensing the two's determination to fight took a step towards them. "I wouldn't recommend fighting these two barehanded. Run. Run while you still can. Me and Kari will hold them off. And when it's safe we'll come find you."

Coraline felt a little disappointment arise at the concept that Jonathan thought she couldn't handle herself. However she knew he was right. She fought the Beldam through trickery and riddles. However these opponents required hand to hand combat. And whilst Kari and Jonathan could rely on their 'abilities', Wybie and Coraline were still only human.

That wasn't enough for this battle.

Jonathan ran at one of the side goblins suddenly, taking it by surprise, and as it reached down to attack the boy he transformed, wrapping himself around the monster's arm and continuing up to its face. It screamed in horror, stumbling backwards, as Coraline and Wybie realised their chances of escape.

"Come on!" Coraline shouted over the ensuing chaos, of growls, shouts and howls, grabbing the startled boy at her side by the hand and dragging him past the beast. Running at a blur away from the battle, Coraline fumbled through the thickening forest, her heat racing as she attempted to make her way through the trees. _Don't stop running. _She thought to herself, fighting against fatigue. _Keep going, don't let them catch up with you._ A part of her knew they wouldn't give chase but she wasn't willing to take that chance.

Finally, when her legs threatened to give way she slowed to a stop, puffing and panting, As Wybie collapsed gratefully against a tree trunk, allowing himself to catch his breath. "T-That was… Really weird…. And I mean… Weirder than… the metal hand… Kari being a dog… and Jonathan turning into a snake all put together." He panted. He glanced up fearfully at his friend. "T-Those things…"

"Yeah I know…" Coraline, regaining her composition, stood up straighter, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "They were huge."

"So… now what?" His voice was barely a whisper, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of his friends.

Coraline sighed, dropping to the ground and crossing her legs, supporting her weight on her arms as she leaned back lazily, but still somewhat tense. "Now, we wait."

OOO

Hours passed with no sign of their friend's return. Wybie and Coraline sat back to back, keeping an eye out for anything, friend or foe, that could head towards them. Despite the activity being boring, both remained highly alert, adrenaline still having an effect on the two young teens.

"Okay well, since we're not really doing much right now, can I ask you something? If, er, if that's okay?"

Coraline was slightly confused but shrugged and nodded. "Sure thing. What is it?"

"Well, a lots been going on recently. With all this madness about other dimensions and stuff. Are you worried that, well you know. That we might not make it back home alive?"

Coraline considered her words. "Yeah, sort of. That thought is scary but we got each other, right?" She smiled. "And Jonathan and Kari know what they're doing. I trust them."

Wybie nodded. "That's very true." He grinned. "And Caiden, Darren and Lou do to. And Cat of course."

"I haven't seen cat for a while. I wonder where he is." She pondered then dug her elbow in Wybie's side playfully. "And don't give me some random crap about him being 'feral'." She laughed.

Wybie chuckled softly, sending vibrations up Coraline's back. "Meh. I have no idea anymore. He's a mystery that Cat."

Coraline nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "I wonder what the Land of Myths is like." 

"Hm?"

"Well think. We'll be the first humans to ever set foot there. Weird thought huh? So no one knows what it looks like." She sighed thoughtfully. "Yeah… I bet it's weird and crazy, like the Other World."

"Maybe…"

There was a brief, comfortable silence shard between the two that seemed to span a lifetime. There was no need to talk, no need to break the calm. The wind seemed to die before them, the birds' voices disappearing. It felt to them that they were the only people in the world suddenly.

Wybie's heart fluttered suddenly without warning, and for a moment he wondered if Coraline could have heard it, but reality set back in when she shuffled and stood up, causing the boy to fall backwards in surprise.

"I heard something." She whispered, turning to him slightly to help him to his feet.

Wybie moaned, rubbing his head then flinched as he heard it too. Rustling of leaves. Footsteps.

A human figure, to Wybie's relief, began to makes its way towards them but Coraline remained tense.

"Miranda? What are you doing out here?" There was a trace of bitterness in Coraline's voice but she tried to keep it hidden.

"Oh you know, just walking… I sort of saw you guys and wondered what was up." She gave the two a false, sweet smile, and continued to approach, much to Coraline's dismay.

"Oh. I see." Coraline frowned turning away. "Well nothing much. Just waiting for someone?"

Miranda stopped once she reached Wybie's other side, and attempted to sound curious. "Who?" She asked, although she already knew. The Snake and the Dog.

"Oh just Jonathan. You know, the kid from school?" Wybie answered for Coraline, knowing his friend wasn't enjoying what she probably thought was an interrogation. "He's uh, coming over with his dog so we can… look for… uh… something."

Miranda hid a smirk. She was enjoying making them squirm. "Oh? His dog? Was it the one around Coraline's house when you guys let me in during the storm? I didn't realise that was his dog I thought it was yours, Wybie."

Wybie bristled, his hands clenching slightly. Mentioning the storm reminded him of his grandma's death and he looked down defeated. Suddenly Miranda regretting asking, not because she felt sorry for him, but because she couldn't tease the boy now that his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his dear grandmother.

Coraline sighed, nudging Wybie softly in the arm. "Cheer up, Wybs… There's always a silver lining, right?" She asked softly, completely ignoring Miranda's presence for a moment.

Wybie gave a soft nod, and Miranda put her hands on her hips looking around in interest. "So anyway. Where are they?"

Coraline frowned, keeping her anger in check. It wouldn't do to punch another student, even if they were as insensitive as this girl right here. "Must have got caught up." She growled thought gritted teeth.

"So… What are you guys even looking for? Maybe I can help?"

Would the questions ever end? Coraline searched her brain for excuses. "We're looking for…

Wybie's cat." Coraline scratched the back of her head in annoyance. That was the best she could come up with? But maybe it would work for the next excuse… "I don't think you should come though, because he's really shy and only lets certain people come near him." Did that sound convincing? She hoped so.

"Oh well… Okay. I guess I'll see you in class then." Miranda shrugged. She'd had her fun but it was beginning to get boring. Besides. She needed to keep an eye on those Goblins. They could be useful... Leaving the two behind she made her way back the way she came, leaving a bewildered Coraline and depressed Wybie alone.

"Jeez, I thought she'd never leave. Kinda weird that she left so hastily though." Coraline shrugged, but the thought remained with her. That girl was definitely hiding something.

OOO

Kari spat as the last of the boss' henchmen fell, and her eyes peered into his victoriously. "_That all you got?_" She grinned, the adrenaline replacing her fear with confidence.

"Oh my dear little Kari… You think you've won?" The monster laughed cruelly, his evil face twisted into a grotesque smirk. "They were mere followers of mine. You haven't seen what I can do yet…" He leaned closer to her, breathing in her face. "Yes, for a middle-aged goblin, I can be very… what's the word?" Unexpectedly the creature's hand crashed into Kari's shoulder, and forced her in a diagonal downwards motion, so she was forced to the ground, and kept there by his bear-like paw. "Brutal." He laughed coldly. The dog attempted to flee but he pressed down harder, causing her to whimper in pain as her shoulder blade relented under the pressure. "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to go the rest of your miserable life without an arm. And speaking of your life, I'd say it's going to be shorter than you had hoped for…"

Kari closed her eyes, preparing for the final blow. But it never came.

The boss screamed in horror, causing the dog to open her eyes again, shocked. The weight from her shoulder was lifted and she stood looking up at the monster who cried in pain, thrashing about as he had done years before when the assaulter had been her. But this time it was another, the same who had saved her before.

The large, graceful deer pinned the monstrous being to the ground with his giant golden antlers, keeping the boss down as he lashed out, unable to attack the creature that had trapped him. Caiden grimanced with the effort of keeping the Blood goblin down, but managed to give the dog a small nod.

Jonathan, sensing his chance threw himself towards the screaming beast and wrapped himself around its neck. "_I will no longer let you harm my bessst friend. It'sss time you ssslept for a while…_"

"N-no! I won't die! Not like this!" He bellowed. "THE BELDAM WILL RISE ONCE MORE! AND WITH HER AS OUR LEADER WE SHALL REBEL! REBEL I SAY!" He roared, thrashing about even more wildly, despite the antlers ripping his skin.

"_The Beldam…_" Kari shivered and growled at the goblin. "_What do you know about her? Did she send you here?" _She looked down and quietly continued. "_A rebellion? Is that what's causing the conflict in our land?_" She returned her piercing gaze to the goblin. "_You have a lot of explaining to do. But… I oughta find Coraline and Wybie. They'll be worried sick." _

"_I ssshould come with you…" _Jonathan hissed softly, retreating from his place around the goblin's neck to join Kari.

"_Okay well… It's not like I'm going anywhere any time soon." _Caiden sighed._ "Come back quickly. We need to contact the figure out what to do with him." _

OOO

When Coraline spotted the black dog coming over, the word 'relieved' felt like an understatement. She stumbled to her feet in a hurry, and rushed to give her friend a hug, with Kari gratefully acknowledged by nuzzling Coraline's arm. Jonathan slithered out from around Kari's neck and flicked his tongue as he slithered to the floor, before slowly he began to shift back into a human form. The boy now stood and stretched looking back at Wybie and giving him a nod.

"We need to get back. We have a lot of work to do."

**This chapter was way overdue. ._. Sorry guys. **

**Anyway, Is anyone else excited about the upcoming movie 'ParaNorman'? It's going to be EPIC. It's got that kind of 'Coraline' feel to it too. :D I can't wait. **

**Remember to leave me a comment! :D Love you guys! You make this story worth the effort! **

**Dee. **


	24. Authors Note: Please read Good news

Hey. So, uh, this story.

I keep getting emails telling me to update and such, and I feel guilty. I kind of left this story to die a bit, didn't I? :/ But I have good news. Because you guys are incredibly dedicated, and I love you all so much, I'm going to reboot this. It is summer break now here in England, so I've got enough spare time.

One little awkward thing. Remember Jonathan? Well uh, we kinda dated. And it didn't turn out great. _ so… I don't know where I'm going to go with Kari and Jono's relationship now, I hope you guys understand.

STILL.

I'll see what I can do. Not bragging, but I'm a lot more skilled as an author now, so hopefully the story should be a lot better from this point on. You're gonna have to give me a moment to remember everything, but I'll try and get the next instalment (gasp) up sometime this week.

I just… Kinda feel like I don't deserve fans as incredible as you all. Thank you.

-Dee.


End file.
